The Rebel
by iAltoSax
Summary: Bellethiel is a she-elf with many secrets, not your typical elf you read in stories, but the complete opposite. She keeps her emotions guarded, travels alone and doesn't trust easily. But what would happen when a Gray wizard stops her travels and invites her to 'share in an adventure' and to stop running from her past? How will the company react to her presence? How will Thorin?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:****Hello dear Hobbit fans! I was mulling this story in my head for a while. After watching The Hobbit (extended version) it made me a bit upset when Thranduil did nothing but stare as Thorin called for help. This story was being created before the Desolation of Smaug came out and it made me even more mad when I heard Thranduil turned his back when they had asked for his help (no matter if Thranduil is good looking...I think he still should have helped). As bad as this sound I watched the movie before I read the book, but I was curious about what they added and what they did not so I bought the book and I absolutely loved it. So don't hate me haha kind of new to the Hobbit fanfiction, but there are several chapters saved on my Kindle and more to come.  
**

**Disclaimer:**** This will be a mixture between movie and book verse so ****I do not own The Hobbit, all rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkein and anything from the movie belongs to Peter Jackson. All I own is my lovely elf Bellethiel (strong one) and Mellimeldisiel (Beloved Friend). If I am wrong in the translation on the name, and if you see any grammar mistakes I am so sorry, I must have over looked it when I read it over. But, I am sorry for any grammar mistakes you find. Enjoy!**

_**~Prologue~**_

The Prancing Pony...full of drunk men, loud music, laughter, and a few fights brewing about here and there. The merrymaking of the race of men...always seemed so happy, I scrutinized the people around to make sure no one would approach me before relaxing in my seat.

Just before I had reached Bree, it had begun to rain - a heavy downpour that did not look to be lifting any time soon. The pitter patter of the rain hitting the window was all I heard when I tuned out the noise around me.

'What is my purpose...' I thought, taking a drink from the mug that was bought to me. 'Help me...thêl anneth...' I breathed out sadly, taking another drink from my mug.

Across from me, the chair screeching against the hard wood floor snapped me out of my musing, and the unoccupied seat suddenly became occupied.

"I'm sorry sir...that seat is taken." I stated, gazing blankly out the window.

"Bellethiel."

I looked up at the sound of my name and came face to face with an old man, an old man dressed all in gray. Long bushy eyebrows and a great long beard, and as our eyes met...it was as if I could see the wisdom of the world...and I knew who my guest was.

"Mithrandir..." I greeted with as much respect as I could, staring blankly back at the old wizard. "What did I do to acquire the company of Gandalf the Grey." I questioned, taking a leisurely sip from my mug.

"It has been a while Bellethiel, I have searched for you for quite some time my dear...the last we met you were heavily injured in the middle of no where, in a forest that held no light." Gandalf commented, halting a bar maid to order food for both him and myself. "I have looked to the city of Imladris...hoping to find you there, and when you weren't, I had a lovely conversation with an old friend of yours." Gandalf leaned forward. "They are greatly concerned about you my dear."

"I have no one to consider a friend Mithrandir..." I stated plainly, an ache in my chest, as I thanked the woman who quickly bought our food to our table.

"I beg to differ," Gandalf cut in, nodding to the bar maid. "Mellimeldisiel has been keeping track of you since you had left all those years ago. She has told me that you tend to stop by here when you have traveled far.

"Mellimeldisiel..." I scoffed, shaking my head in amusement. "How does she fair?"

"She is well, she said that if I were to find you by some miracle that I was to tell you to come back to the City of Imladris. Lord Elrond has opened his home to you if you ever needed a place to call home once more." Gandalf smiled sweetly. "Mellimeldisiel has told me the boys are getting out of control with you gone."

"I have no place to call home, and I do not think I will ever go back to Imladris. Let us please get to the point as to why you have interrupted my peace...and have seeked my company Mithrandir..." I stated, brushing the last part aside, losing interest the more we talked.

"Always straight to the point...that's what Mellimeldisiel said you would be the moment I cornered you." Gandalf chuckled, taking a bite of the bread on his plate. "I have helped you in the past and now I am asking if you would help me in an adventure of my own."

"My adventuring days are over Gandalf..." I said shaking my head.

"Do not lie to me Bellethiel," Gandalf bellowed, his voice raising to a thunderous volume that caused those around us to look our way. "Just several days ago you had interrupted an Orc raid, and before that you had stopped Goblins from destroying a village near the Misty Mountains. Do not lie to an old wizard Bellethiel, you may be old but I am still much older than you."

We sat in silence for quite some time, staring at the plate in front of us.

"I know how you have been alone for a very long time, possibly not much to an elf, but I think this adventure would be good for you. Bring back the former you, V-"

I slammed my hand upon the wooden table, causing a small crack in the wood.

"Do not call me that," I growled low. "Maybe at one time I carried that name, but after everything that has happened...never again."

"You cannot escape that name, Bellethiel. You earned that name and you should carry it with pride." Gandalf stated. "Your followers and sister gave you that name for your wisdom and leadership."

"I do not deserve that title, I ran away..." I sighed sadly.

"Well now you stop your running days." Gandalf stated, folding his hands on the top of the table. "Will you join me on this quest?" The wizard asked softly.

"It seems like you will not take 'no' as an answer you old fool." I chuckled, taking a huge swig from my mug. "What would this adventure of yours be Mithrandir...why would you need me, my purpose, my traveling companions and where will this adventure lead us to."

"All will be explained when everyone is gathered. We will be meeting several days from now...in a place called The Shire." Gandalf whispered.

"The Shire...?" I questioned skeptically. "Why would we meet at a quaint place such as the Shire?"

"I have business there with a Hobbit," Gandalf stated plainly. "If all goes well I will send word for you, just be close by."

"And...?" I pushed. "Well, how exactly am I going to find the place?"

"There will be a mark on the door." Gandalf stated about to get up.

As he walked pass me, I swiftly took a hold of his sleeve.

"Gandalf...why does it feel like you are planning something..." I asked, not taking my eyes off of my drink.

"You need to trust me on this Bellethiel." Gandalf smiled reassuringly, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he made his leave.

I watched as the old wizard made his leave before shaking my head, taking another sip from my mug.

"Annoying wizard..." I grumbled, breathing out a sigh when I had suddenly realized my situation. "The wizard...did not pay for his share..."

**How did I do? Chapter 1 will be on its way and I truly hope that you enjoy this adventure we go on as much as I will writing it. Again any grammar mistake I overlooked please forgive me. ^^ For those who are reading from my other stories, I will assure you I have not forgotten them, they are being worked on as well!**

**thêl anneth - Younger sister (from what I found)  
**

**Love ya bunches!**

**-S.O**


	2. The Shire

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone! The first chapter of The Rebel is out! Like I had said several chapters are already out on my Kindle, I just have to post it. ^^ I hope you enjoy this story the further along we get.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, all rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien and anything from the movie you read belongs to Peter Jackson. I only own Bellethiel, Beinion (Handsome) and Donnamira. ^^ Again all grammar mistakes you find I am deeply sorry, I must have overlooked them. I hope you enjoy!**

'The Shire...why the Shire...' I thought, riding my horse, Beinion, through the woods. 'What could Gandalf possibly need in Hobbiton...for this unknown quest?'

Throughout the ride I pondered on what I had gotten myself into. It was not long before I had gotten word from Gandalf, that came in the form of a butterfly, that I was needed at the Shire urgently.

I did not need to go...I could have just went in the opposite direction of the Shire, away from the wizard, but yet something was pulling me in that direction. It could be that something was pushing me there, my curiosity, or just because I had nothing better to do...no where to go and none that needed me.

As I went further, the forest had started to thin out. The trees became less and the woods became lighter as I reached the outskirts of the Shire.

"I seem to have arrived too early..." I mumbled, looking around at the peaceful, quiet terrain. "I'll go out looking for the door around late afternoon...I do not think Gandalf will mind me being a bit late."

I tugged the hood of my coat over my head as I urged Beinion forward and quickly came upon a small, cozy looking place. The sign on the post read Green Dragon Inn, and it was just lovely. The outside of the building and the atmosphere of Hobbiton all combined in this little inn.

"Good afternoon Sir!" A male Hobbit greeted from the entrance. "What are you doing around these parts if I may ask?"

I took off my hood and smiled sweetly remembering my manners, catching the Hobbit off guard.

"I am here to meet up with an old friend." I said petting Beinion's mane. "I arrived a bit early and came across this cozy looking place hoping to pass the time."

"You're very welcomed here My Lady." The hobbit smiled. "Just gotta get through the door."

We had both shared a laugh as I tied my loyal stead to a post and walked with the hobbit male into the little place.

"It is rather lovely here..." I commented as the hobbit lead me to a table.

"It is!" A hobbit woman came by, placing a mug in front of me. "Lovely place to live, would you care for anything to eat? Buttered Scones maybe?"

"That sounds great, thank you very much." I nodded as the woman smiled sweetly and went off to retrieve my food.

"Mind if I join you?" A different female hobbit asked, from a table in the far corner. "Time passes by a lot quicker when you're in good company."

"I do not mind." I added, chuckling a bit. "My names Bellethiel, Belle if it is easier."

"Belle, what a lovely name." The female smiled, extending her hand to me. "My name is Donnamira Oldbuck."

"Donnamira, a pleasure to meet you." A plate of buttered scones were place in front of me, the deliciously pastry smell filling the air. "Care for some?"

I offered, pushing the plate to the middle of us.

"Oh no, I couldn't." Donnamira said, shaking her head frantically.

"I must insist...these scones are simply divine." I urged.

Donnamira smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks as she took a scone from my plate and ate slowly.

For what felt like hours, the little hobbit Donnamira kept me company. Although it was mostly Donnamira asking questions and answering them, it passed the time. She told me her childhood growing up, childhood friends, the young male hobbits that have tried to court her before she met her husband, problems she's encountering, and just everything under the sun. Donnamira was a sweet little hobbit and was a very good distraction to pass the time, except she was a talker and exposed information I did not need to know.

"I must say though...you are so very beautiful, I have not seen an elf in all my life. Yet...you have such a sad smile...almost seems like a cover up." Donnamira said seriously, suddenly gasping as she slapped a hand over her mouth. "I am so very sorry! I have been told that I talk a lot, I always speak without thinking."

"It is perfectly fine," I said, a bit caught off by her sudden observation.

"So, if I may ask, what is an elf doing so far from home? What brings you to the Shire?" Donnamira took a long sip from her own cup that she had ordered from the beginning and smiled at me.

"Visiting an old friend who's visiting another friend." I said, telling the half truth. "I'm not sure what I'm looking for...just a name."

"Oh? And which hobbit hole are you looking for? Maybe I can walk with you there." Donnamira said eagerly.

I looked out the window, the sun had set behind the hill and night settling in, the lights of the hobbit holes were the only lights I could see flashing on as the sky became completely night.

'I don't think Gandalf would mind me being a bit late.' I thought looking to back to Donnamira. "Some directions would be wonderful, I'm looking for a Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End?"

"Oh! I know where that is!" Donnamira jumped in excitement. "I can take you there!"

"I think just directions is fine Donnamira," I said apologetically. "My friend is pretty...touchy when it comes to bringing unexpected guests." Lies.

"Oh..." Donnamira sat down sadly, pouting just a bit.

"I mean you no offense Donnamira..." I said patting her hand that lay on the table awkwardly.

"It's okay!" Donnamira said, smiling once more. "But if there's one thing that you should look out for is a bright green door with a golden door knob, you can't miss it!"

"Thank you so very much." I smiled, getting up to call over to the bar manager. "Would it be alright if I were to leave my horse with you?"

"It's no problem at all!" The bar manager called just before I left.

"Hope you find your friend Bellethiel!" Donnamira yelled as the door closed.

'Green door...with a golden door knob?' I thought pinching the bridge of my nose. 'It's dark...how am I supposed to know which direction to go...'

I grumbled and trudged my way up the hill.

'Gandalf said there would be a mark on the door...I'll just have to pay closer attention I suppose.' I thought walking up to a beautiful, but small, looking hobbit hole. 'Let's try this door...'

I knocked on it a couple of times before a young, small hobbit woman opened the door, a bit peeved from what I could tell dressed in an extravagant, velvet dress, leering at me...it seems like I had interrupted something.

"I'm sorry to interrupt...I was looking for a Mr. Bilbo Baggins." I said politely, smiling down at the hobbit before she glared at me.

"You've got the wrong house, keep going that way." She said pointing to my right before slamming the door in my face.

"Must have been...something really important if she was upset at me..." I sighed, continuing my course to my right.

'Mark. On. The. Door.' I repeated in my head. "It can't be that hard to miss!" I growled quietly in frustration.

I came upon another door, by now it seems it was a bit hard to tell the colors of the doors, and thus I assumed was green.

Before I could even touch the door, it quickly opened and out ran a male hobbit who hid behind my legs.

"Get back in this house now young man!" A female hobbit called, standing right in the door way.

"I will not!" The young hobbit called in defiance.

"I'm very sorry ma'am." The female hobbit apologized, reaching behind me to get a hold of the young hobbit. "I do not know why he keeps doing this every night...wanting to go out and explore after dark. Such a dangerous thing indeed, and to hide behind your legs!"

"It is quite alright...but if you could help me, I'm looking for a Mr. Bilbo Baggins?" I questioned, wondering if I had gotten the wrong house once more.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid you've gotten the wrong house, but you're very close." The female hobbit said, stepping out to point in the same direction the earlier house had pointed me into. "Two more hobbit holes down and you'll find Mr. Baggins. He's had some strange visitors recently, making such a noise that I'm sure you can't miss."

The female hobbit smiled, taking what I assumed was her son into the house and closed the door.

'At least...they didn't slam the door in my face.' I thought walking up the hill. 'Two doors down she said...'

A drop of water landed on my nose, and very quickly it went from a light drizzle to a down pour. I quickly pulled up my hood to protect myself from the rain and made haste in finding Bag End.

'If the next hobbit hole is not Bag End...I'm going back to the Green Dragon Inn and leaving.' I thought coming to stop at another hobbit hole that was two doors down.

Even though the lights were on, the house seemed too quiet, but I decided to just take a chance and knock.

After a while the round door finally opened revealing a frazzled looking hobbit.

"Master Baggins?" I addressed skeptically.

**How did this chapter go? Liking the story so far? Next chapter I promise we will have interaction between Bellethiel, our favorite little Hobbit and the company of Thorin Oakenshield...wonder how they will react to an elf listening in on their meeting. =) lmfao. If you're liking this story so far: review, favorite, follow and share!**

**Love you all and until next chapter! (which will be coming out soon)  
**

**-S.O**


	3. Unwelcomed

**Author's Note:**** Hello, a longer chapter (ish)! I honestly did not expect such a huge response to just two chapters =) it really made me happy when I saw all those emails from fanficion. I would love to thank DinaWho, BloodBlackAlchemist, Lumet, Dinogeek (OC being total cows? I'm not sure I understand lmfao but I don't want my OC to be a total cow?), ZabuzasGirl, Green-lovershaters, MissKim2b, and lostfeather1. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Hobbit or it's characters, all rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Also for any grammar mistakes or mispelled words that I miss I am deeply sorry (also I know how to spell just sometimes my fingers go fast and I could be thinking of a word but type something completely different but close ex: hat and hate)**

** I hope that you enjoy this chapter! **

(Bilbo's P.O.V)

My house! Taken over by dwarves because of that blasted wizard! Flinging my dishes through the air, and rubbing mud off of their boots on to my mothers box! They have completely emptied out my pantry. Not to mention being insulted in my very own home...the nerve.

"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin Oakenshield commented, catching my attention, as the others around the table sighed in defeat.

"You're going on a quest?" I asked curiously.

Gandalf looked up at me, prepared to ask me something until:

**knock knock knock**

Our attention was then redirected toward my door.

"Must be one of my neighbors..." I sighed, nervously shuffling my way toward the door. "No doubt come to complain about the noise."

"No, Bilbo, I'm afraid not." Gandalf said smiling affectionately. "I did not expect them to be late, quite the opposite actually...I thought they would be the first to show up."

"You have only mentioned the Hobbit here...I did not expect another to join in this private gathering." Thorin said defensively, looking up to Gandalf.

Gandalf opened his mouth to answer when the knocking had suddenly gotten louder and quite impatient.

**Knock Knock Knock Knock**

"I'm coming..." I called out loudly, making my way toward the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I called out in irritation as the person started pounding harder on my newly painted (now marked) door.

"Always the impatient one..." Gandalf smirked, getting up to follow.

As I opened my door, the person standing in front of me was not one of my neighbors. The stranger was drenched in water, the hood of their cloak pulled completely over their head to hide their features. But from what I could see the stranger was neither hobbit nor dwarf for they stood just as tall as Gandalf...maybe a bit shorter.

"Master Baggins?" The stranger asked skeptically.

(Bellethiel's P.O.V)

"Um...yes, I am Bilbo Baggins?" The little hobbit greeted a bit unsure.

I took a swift glance behind the little hobbit to see the gray wizard smiling the same knowing smile as he saw me at the entrance of the hole.

"Gandalf." I greeted plainly. "Two holes I went to and they were not a Baggins. If a Baggins had not answered the door I would have left." I said motioning to my surroundings. "I have been stuck in the rain for some time...would be nice to be inside somewhere warm and dry. If you do not mind me tracking in some mud and water."

"By all means!" Bilbo called, throwing his arms up, clearly frazzled and irritated. "It's already been done any way!"

"I'm terribly sorry I'm late...time flies by when you are in the company of a very talkative hobbit." I smirked, stepping inside. "I'll be sure to clean it up after I dry off." I added, reaching to pull back the hood of my cloak.

"I think it would be wise for you to keep it on." Gandalf quickly stated, halting my movement to peer up at him. "For now."

"And why should I..." I whispered curiously.

"Come into the next room...you will understand." Gandalf said motioning for me to follow.

I ducked a bit at the hanging chandelier, and quickly kept close to Gandalf, curious as to why I could not take off my cloak.

When we had stopped, Gandalf had gestured to the room to my left and in the corner of my eye I saw thirteen dwarves staring back at us, some curious while others angered at the sudden stranger standing interrupting their gathering.

"What is the meaning of this Gandalf..." I quietly whispered, glaring up at the wizard.

"Let me explain." Gandalf reasoned, looking down at me.

"Explain what..." I asked gritting my teeth, attempting to keep my emotions in check.

"Is everything alright?" Bilbo asked, interrupting our quiet conversation, bringing our attention back to our host.

"Ah, Bilbo. I'm sorry but would you be so kind as to keep the others company while I speak with our newcomer in private." Gandalf smiled, already ushering the stunned hobbit out before taking a hold of my shoulder and leading me into another room. Still in the view of the dwarves but out of earshot.

"Mithrandir, do you know what you have done." I grumbled in irritation.

"I understand Bellethiel, but just let me do the talking when it comes to convincing the dwarves, to convincing Thorin, of your importance in this company." Gandalf said taking a glance in the direction of the company, who still continued to glance our way now and then.

"So that is Thorin Oakenshield..." I mumbled, a bit surprised. "Son of Thráin, Son of Thrór." I shook my head and glared up at Gandalf.

"When I reveal myself Mithrandir, they will not agree to me being here. They will fight you all the way..." I said quietly.

"Then let me settle things." Gandalf assured, smiling as he walked back to the room that held all the waiting dwarves, myself following in tow.

(Bilbo's P.O.V)

"Did you get a good look at his face?" Ori asked, curiously leaning forward to get a better look at the mysterious stranger.

"Um...no, no. Never got a look at his face." I replied, staring at Gandalf and the stranger. The longer the wizard and the stranger talked, the more tense the stranger got. Gandalf then suddenly smiled and made his way back towards the table, stepping to the side as the stranger stood tense in front of Thorin and the company.

"I had asked an old friend of mine to join this company on the quest for they know they lands better then most, one who will be of great help, and a non-negotiable member Thorin, they will be traveling with our company and on this quest." Gandalf said looking sternly at Thorin. "This is Bellethiel."

The stranger had reached for the hood of his black cloak, hesitating just a second before gripping the fabric and pulling it back.

The stranger was not a man at all, but a woman. Her eyes, blue, and cold as ice held a blank stare, her hair a waist length black and her skin pale and flawless. She stood with her head held high, shoulders squared, and I could see her tense up the longer the silence went. Her apparel was nothing special, the clothing of Men. She wore simple black leggings with knee-high black boots, along with a simple dark grey tunic. The only thing that seemed a bit out-of-place was the gauntlets on her arms over her sleeves. They were brown gauntlets with intricate carvings of leaves and a flower curving around the gloves.

And although the woman's clothes were simple, with her eye color standing out, they were not features that initially caught my eyes. For what drew my attention were her ears, pointed tips with a silver and gold bead pierced on her left ear, and even though she looked uncomfortable...she was simply stunning.

(Bellethiel's P.O.V)

Eyes stared wide in my direction, different emotions crossing the dwarves face and the hobbit before Thorin swiftly stood up and glared at Gandalf.

"I will not have an elf apart of this company." Thorin sneered, turning his glare in my direction. "I do not care if you say it is non-negotiable, she will not be traveling with us. You tell me you have a burglar and I get a grocer...now you are telling me that an elf will be traveling with us because she knows the lands."

"The elf...has a name." I interjected, not appreciating his tone.

"Bellethiel is offering us her service, she is a great warrior, she knows the land better than most, and she has knowledge that matches my own, she will be of great help." Gandalf defended after hearing the irritation laced in my voice. "As I have said Thorin, there is no room for argument here."

"We do not need the help from elves." The bald dwarf with the tattoos on his head grumbled.

"I do not represent elves...I am here on Gandalf's request." I stated, not even bothering to give the dwarf a glance.

The dwarf that spoke continued to glare before Gandalf coughed, clearing his throat and bringing the attention back to him.

"Shall we get back to the reason we are here in the first place." Gandalf suggested, interrupting our exchange.

"I will not have an elf listen in on matters that do not concern them." Thorin growled, his gaze never leaving my own, still fighting to be rid of me.

Gandalf gave Throin a slight glare before looking back at Bilbo.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf called as Bilbo nodded, going to fetch another candle. "Sit, Throin. Or I will walk out this door and the journey here will have been for nothing."

Thorin gave me one last look before doing just as the wizard had said. I kept toward the corner, behind Gandalf, as I watched the wizard pull a map from his coat, laying it flat on the table.

"Far to the East, over rangers and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo stretched out, read over Thorin's shoulder, a candle in his hand.

'This is your adventure Gandalf...to take back the Lonely Mountain.' I thought looking at the back of the wizards head.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say...it is time." A red-haired dwarf said, looking across to an elder dwarf in front of him.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the Mountain as it was foretold. 'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." The dwarf with the curly beard, who I assumed was Oin, quoted.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked, a bit concerned with a small dash of curiosity.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-" The dwarf with the floppy hat said on Thorin's right side.

"Yes, I know what a Dragon is." Bilbo interrupted, fidgeting with his hands.

"I'm not afraid!" One of the younger dwarfs dressed in purple piped up, drawing the attention of all present to him. "I'm up for it, I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie."

The company laughed and joked while the young one was pulled down into his seat by an elder dwarf that sat beside him.

"The task would be difficult with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." The oldest dwarf in the company called out over the noise, causing another uproar within the company.

"We maybe few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" The dwarf at the far corner with blond hair said, slamming his hand upon the table, to make his point.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." The dark brown-haired dwarf chipped in from beside the blond one.

I scoffed at the idea, earning a slight glare from Gandalf.

"I-I-I wouldn't say that, I-"

"How many, then?" The dwarf who had told the younger dwarf to sit, questioned.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf asked, caught off guard.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" The older dwarf asked once more, causing Gandalf to choke on the smoke from his pipe. "Go on, give us a number!"

A yelling contest between two sides broke out once more, and all I could do was shake my head as Bilbo tried in vain to speak above the noise, attempting to calm the situation.

"Shazara!" Thorin commanded, causing the company to cease their yelling, giving their full attention to their King. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" Thorin paused, looking at the group of dwarves. "The Dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look East to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" Thorin yelled out, causing a cheer to erupt among the dwarves, riled up for the quest.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Commented the older dwarf, being the voice of reason.

"That my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said, twiddling his fingers to produce a dwarvish key, wrought and old.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked in disbelief, his attention solely on the key.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thráin, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf answered, handing over the special key into Thorin's hand as he gripped it tightly, holding it as if it was the most precious jewel he has ever seen.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." The blond dwarf stated looking toward Gandalf who just nodded.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said, pointing to the dwarvish language scribbled on the left side of the map.

"There's another way in!" The dark-haired dwarf smiled, slinging his arm around the blond dwarf's shoulder.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can." Gandalf said placing his hand upon the map.

"May I?" I questioned, motioning to the map as I came to stand besides Gandalf.

Gandalf was about to hand me the map before Thorin placed his hand out to stop Gandalf. When he did not budge, I gave an irritated sigh.

"I may not be able to read ancient dwarf, but I maybe able to tell what we're looking for." I compromised, waiting for him to remove his hand.

"You will not look at my grandfathers map." Thorin said plainly, motioning for me to move back before taking a glance at Gandalf, urging him to continue.

Gandalf sighed, looking apologetically at me, before looking around at the company.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf instructed.

I stared at the map, squinting to try to look to see what Gandalf was missing before Thorin glanced my way from the corner of his eye, giving me a slight glare...a warning to back away.

"That's why we need a burglar." The young dwarf who stood up pipped in.

"Hm, a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo added in, causing the group to look his way.

"And are you?" The red-haired dwarf asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked after looking up at me before looking back at the company.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Oin smiled cheerfully with his trumpet to his ear, as the rest cheered as well.

"M-me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo said frantically, greatly disagreeing with the statement from Oin.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin agreed, causing Bilbo to nod his head in his direction.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." The tattooed dwarf to Gandalf's right concurred with Balin.

Suddenly the dwarves started to talk loudly among themselves, some about fighting, while others had started to agree that Bilbo was not fit for this journey, very few had thought otherwise.

The creaking of wood bought my attention to Gandalf as he stood to his full height. Manipulating the darkness to spread around the room and his voice thundered loudly that caused the dwarves to cease their small talk.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf's voice boomed, slowly turning back to his gentle voice, with the darkness receding back. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf added, lowering himself to his seat. "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins."

"You say fourteen Gandalf, yet my eyes see fifteen, and the fifteenth member is an elf." Thorin sneered, not bothering to glance behind.

"If it bothers you to consider me apart of this company, then just consider me here on Gandalf's behalf Master Thorin." I added, staring blankly at the back of the dwarf kings head.

"There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. As for Bellethiel, I foresee her being a great help in the future...may even be of some help to your kin." Gandalf stated. "Even if she is an elf she is offering you her service, in which I advice you to not turn down."

Thorin only scoffed at the absurd idea, still not agreeing with the idea of the presence of an elf in the company of dwarves.

"You must trust me on this." Gandalf urged, holding Thorin's gaze.

Thorin's jaw tensed a bit, thinking over his words.

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin agreed, ignoring Bilbo's please and looked toward Balin. "Give him the contract.

Thorin disregarded me, as Balin reached into his coat and pulled out a thick piece of parchment.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin numbered off as Thorin took the parchment and shoved it into Bilbo's open arms.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo questioned nervously, unfolding the contract to read it over.

"Sorry lass, I do not have a contract written for you I'm afraid, we were never informed that another would be joining us on this quest. I shall get one to you immediately." Balin added, attempting to be a bit more civilized compared to the rest.

"It's alright Master Balin," I waved off moving to look above Bilbo, bending to look at the contract over his shoulder. "I do not require payment, and there will be no need for funeral arrangements. And if I am to die on this journey due to injury then it is no ones fault but my own." I said in a mundane matter and stepped away from Bilbo, having quickly read the contract.

Bilbo looked at me a bit curiously before brushing my statement away.

"Terms: cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of the total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence there of but not limited to lacerations...evisceration...incineration?" Bilbo read off, looking back at the company in fright at the last writing.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye." The dwarf with the floppy hate commented, causing Bilbo to go a bit pale.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked, watching Bilbo as he bent over, his breath quickening.

"Uh, yeah...feel a bit faint." Bilbo answered.

"Think furnace with wings." The same dwarf with the floppy hat commented, smiling a bit.

"Air, I-I-I need air." Bilbo gasped.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ask." The dwarf emphasized, causing the hobbit to go even whiter, his breath quickening.

Bilbo had tried to breathe slowly, straightening up to compose himself when he glanced our way.

"Hmm. Nope." Bilbo commented before he fell opposite of me to the floor, fainting.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf commented glumly, attempting to get up from his chair to help.

"Come on Master Baggins..." I called, going over to his side to gently pull him to his feet with the help of Gandalf and led him into one of the bigger rooms.

"Thank you Bellethiel," Gandalf said placing a hand on my shoulder. "There is a dwarf by the name of Dori, he had made some tea a while back. The gray dwarf that sat beside the young one, can you ask him for a cup for Bilbo."

I sent a pointed look to Gandalf, who only gave the same stare back before giving in to search for the said dwarf. I thought it would have been hard to find the dwarf since the company had split into smaller groups after the meeting had ended. But it seemed I did not have to look far for the dwarf for he had stuck close to the young one along with a dwarf whose hair stuck out in three directions.

As I got closer, the three had stopped their joyful conversation, the youngest looking up at me in surprise while the other two had just glared.

"Master Dori, Gandalf had mentioned you had offered him a cup of tea, where have you put it?" I asked politely, looking at the dwarf hoping he would answer, and when he did nothing but stare I gave a long sigh. "Gandalf had asked me to fetch some for Master Baggins."

It took a while to get a reaction from Dori before he pointed toward the kitchen.

"Thank you, Master Dori." I bowed slightly before quickly making my leave.

I had heard the one with the three-pointed hair mumble, asking why I was here...but I paid him no mind. I had figured they would be hostile the moment they knew what I was.

I passed by a few of the older dwarves who either ignored me or gave me the coldest glare they could muster before I had found the tea-pot over the fire.

I made haste and poured the tea in the cup and made my way back to the room that held both Bilbo and Gandalf.

"Master Baggins, I bought you some tea." I said to Bilbo, noticing he had awakened and placed it gently in his hands. "It's a bit hot."

I got up and looked to Gandalf.

"I believe we have some things to discuss Mithrandir..." I commented before leaving. "I'll give you two some time alone."

Not even seconds after I stepped out of the room, my attention was called (rather rudely) elsewhere.

"Elf." A gruff voice rumbled, as I turned to see Thorin standing in front of Balin in the walkway.

"Is there something I can do for you Master Thorin?" I addressed, reminding myself to keep my manners.

"Leave." Throin said getting straight to the point. "We do not require the assistance from your kind. You are not wanted among us."

"When is one ever wanted?" I commented, staring down at the dwarf who came up to at least the bottom (possibly shorter) of my chin. "As much as I want to honor your request...I cannot." I stated, noticing the anger in his eyes flare.

"I will not share the wealth of my people with elves." Thorin said, attempting to run me out.

"I have said before, I do not want your gold. What use is it to someone who lives in the woods." I stated.

"Then what do you gain through this journey? If not for the gold...then?" Balin asked, curiously.

I looked away from the two dwarfs, thinking on my next words before looking back down to Thorin, holding his gaze.

"Nothing that concerns you." I answered, causing Thorin to take a furious step forward, ready to let loose (I'm sure) words that would shame an Orc before I had heard footsteps behind me.

It would seem Bilbo had finished his talk with Gandalf and hoping not to further anger the dwarf King, I bowed to the two respectfully and made my way back into the room.

When Gandalf saw me, he motioned for me to sit across from him in the seat Bilbo had once occupied.

"I know what you must be thinking Bellethiel..." Gandalf said calmly, taking an intake of smoke from his pipe.

"Do you Gandalf..." I questioned, shaking my head and pinching the bridge of my nose. "Erebor, Thorin, Smaug, and I can only assume where this journeys path will follow. I am too old for this Gandalf, is my distress amusing to you..."

"No, I do not find it amusing at all, I said it is time you stopped running, and this is you facing your problem head on. Things need to come in a full circle, you are not the same elf you used to be centuries ago, even your friends are worried deeply for you. This adventure, with Thorin and his company will serve you well just like it will serve my dear Bilbo." Gandalf scolded.

"I do not think I can do this Mithrandir..." I sighed sadly, staring into the next room where the dwarves had all gathered.

"You can do this Bellethiel." Gandalf called to me softly, placing a hand gently over my own which had been clenched tightly in my lap. "I believe in you.

We both sat in silence as a low hum reached our ears. I looked back into the room and saw the two younger dwarves walk into the room to stand before the fireplace as the humming started to rise in volume. Thorin's voice, clear as day, cutting through and filled with such sorrow.

_Far over, the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To find our long, forgotten gold_

And soon, others joined in the music, adding to the volume...creating such magic that enticed you to listen.

_The pines were roaring, on the height_

_The winds were moaning, in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches; blazed with light_

As the humming got softer, the sound disappearing and to silence. The magic lingering in the air, feeling the pain the dwarves must have felt at the lost of their home. Recalling the day the dragon Smaug chased their kin from Erebor...and I recalled that day.

The day my people turned their backs on the dwarves that called out to us, and asked for our help.

The fear that crossed the features of the dwarves as they helped their friends and family escape, helpless when it came to protecting their home, having no choice but to flee.

After several minutes of silence, none daring to break this trance, the dwarves had started to settle themselves down to rest at any place they could find while I remained seated across from Gandalf, lost in my own thoughts and memories.

"You may be here because of the wizard," A low voice called, snapping me back into reality. "but you will never be apart of this company, and know you are not welcomed or wanted among my kin. You will leave on your own accord."

**How did you like this chapter? Seems like Thorin and the dwarves don't like Bellethiel very much, don't trust her and want her around. Is her feelings towards them mutual I wonder. At least she's minding her manners right? Well...sort of I guess. ****Also how is my description for my story? Did it capture your attention when you saw it?** If you like this story so far then review, follow, favorite and share! =D  


**I'm hoping to post another chapter tomorrow (either before I work or after) so until then, I hope you have a wonderful day! Love ya bunches!**

**-S.O**


	4. Story For A Story

**Author's Note:**** Hello Hobbit Fans! I am sorry for updating late, yesterday I wanted to update but after work...I just completely knocked out! I bought me a shirt that says "Never Laugh at a Live Dragon" =) just wanted to share that. I want to thank ZabuzasGirl, Tig442, DragonHeart456, super-anime-fan-23, Saphem, HisLordFluffiness, ImaBitChu, basketball4444, Transformers SilentWolf, twiggy31, Sofasoap, maria. gerbauletvanasse , and axara2 for favoriting, following, and reviewing! I truly hope you enjoy this chapter and if you see any grammar errors I am so very sorry, I'm still a novice writer and I do hope that my story is easy to understand. I'm not that...happy with how this chapter came out, but tell me how I did, yes? Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of it's characters! All rights go to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson (but mostly to Tolkien). Only character I can call dibs on is Bellethiel, her sister Anameleth (Dearest) and her brother Voronwë (Faithful)! And if I got the Sindarin names wrong...I am sorry again I did my research and that's what it said it meant.**

The shuffling of clothes caught my attention as I looked toward the tiny window to see the sun peaking out over the horizon. I had stayed awake through the night, needing not an ounce of rest and watched as each dwarf stirred from their slumber. Gandalf startled me the most as I turned to see him asleep with his eyes open.

The smell of cooking meat filled the little hobbit hole as the dwarves prepared breakfast I decided to step outside, knowing that I am not welcomed to join the company on this beautiful morning.

"Bellethiel." Gandalf's voice called, causing me to stop before the green door. "Where are you off to my dear?"

"I am not wanted or welcomed in the dining area," I stated reaching for the door handle. "I left Beinion at the Green Dragon Inn on my way to find Bag End, I am off to retrieve him."

"Then we shall meet you there, the dwarves need provision and transportation, which we will get at the Inn." Gandalf said cheerfully. "If you would, could you prepare what we need for the adventure ahead when you arrive at the Inn."

I nodded and quickly exited the hobbit hole and retraced my steps back to the Inn to see Beinion entertaining the little hobbit children, nudging them around as they laughed gleefully, some attempting to capture and pull on his tail.

"Beinion." I called, smiling a bit as he nickered in excitement at sight of me, stamping his hooves on the ground as I got closer.

I held my hand to my horses forehead and Beinion met me half way, neighing in delight as he moved in closer, to nuzzle against my cheek.

"I have some business to take care of inside, so you will have to stay here for a bit." I smiled, pushing the horse away before making my way into the Inn.

"Well, if it isn't the nice elf that came in yesterday!" A hobbit male called out, who I assumed was the owner. "I do hope that you found your companion the night before, and your horse was so well-behaved through the night."

"I have found my companion, thank you." I greeted, bowing my head to him. "I have actually come to request some provision and transportation for my companions."

"Anything I can do I will try my lady." The hobbit male smiled.

I had learned quickly through introduction that the male hobbit was named Marmadoc Oldbuck, husband of Donnamira Oldbuck, the same female hobbit that I had talked to the day before. He was very helpful and patient as I gave off the list of what I was in need of, for a while he was frazzled like any hobbit would with a huge list presented to them before he started calling out to those working to prepare what I needed as Oldbuck led me outside to prepare the ponies himself.

"Belle!" A high-pitched voice called out.

I turned around from talking to one of Marmadoc's workers to see Donnamira running my way.

"Miss Donnamira," I smiled as she stopped to catch her breath in front of me. "it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Are you leaving so soon Belle?" Donnamira breathed out, standing straight and looking up at me.

"I'm afraid so Miss Donnamira." I smiled looking past her. "And it seems sooner than I thought, for my companions have just arrived."

Donnamira looked behind, gasping a bit at seeing a group of dwarves appearing from over the hill with the gray wizard leading the way.

"An elf in the company of dwarves, and now I have seen everything." Donnamira giggled, watching the group getting closer. "Promise me something Belle."

'A bit friendly...for a hobbit.' I thought looking down at the back of Donnamira. "Depends what I am to promise."

"Two things, that you will come back to visit the Shire again, it was nice seeing an elf in person...even if I am to tilt my head high up to see you. And two...that the next time you visit that you will smile a true smile."

'A true smile...?' I thought looking down blankly at the hobbit who had swiftly turned back around to look at me. "I will be sure to come back and visit the Shire when I can."

I walked passed her and stepped up to Gandalf.

"Expenses and transportation are all paid for, and provisions are tied to the ponies and those that would not fit on the ponies have been packed in bags." I motioned toward the equipment laid out in front of the ponies. "And I was able to acquire a horse for you Gandalf."

Thorin and the company walked right past me without showing an ounce of gratitude as Gandalf smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Thank you my dear for going through the trouble." He said looking past me. "It seems like Beinion request your attention."

A nudge to my shoulder stopped my question as Beinion once more started to nuzzle my head.

"He is such an attention seeker..." I smiled, patting his nose and finally noticing something a miss. "It seems you are missing someone..."

"Bilbo will join us when he wakes." Gandalf stated, going over to his horse and mounting just as the dwarves had. "Shall we lead the way Bellethiel."

I, too, mounted Beinion and urged him forward to trot besides Gandalf's horse as we ventured into the forest that surrounded the Shire.

I had passed Thorin and his tattooed friend in the process to catch up to Gandalf who only glared at my passing.

"I do not think these dwarves will ever cozy up to the idea that an elf is traveling among them." I commented emotionless, caring less that there were some dwarves who still continued to glare at my back. "Or accepting the fact that I will not leave."

"I am sure they will get used to the idea." Gandalf stated, glancing my way. "You could always share your story with them."

"I do not think they would want to hear an elf's tale." I commented dryly. "They would think it is all but a lie, besides, I would rather them be truthful with their emotions...then face me with a lie."

We trotted along the path just a bit longer, I had listened to the soft conversations starting between the company of dwarves, hearing their names muttered when they called to each other, and decided to tug the cloak of my hood over my head before I pulled my horse to a stop.

"What is the hold up." Thorin called gruffly, as I listened to the surroundings, the pounding of feet against the dirt ground approaching, getting louder and closer.

"Someone is coming." I alerted, looking in the direction of the sound was coming. "Seems our burglar decided to join in this adventure."

"And how do you know th-" "Wait! Wait!"

Bilbo called, catching the company's attention who turned in the direction I had faced, the long contract flowing behind him. "I signed it."

Bilbo called out of breath, handing the contract to Balin, who smirked down at the hobbit before taking out what looked to be his magnifying glass to look over his signature.

"Everything appears to be in order." Balin called out, folding up the parchment and placing it in his coat. "Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin welcomed, as the rest of the company cheered and laughed.

"Give him a pony." Thorin commanded, turning his pony to continue onward.

Thorin trotted past me, not giving me a second glance as I watched Bilbo protest at the idea of riding on such an animal.

The blonde and the dark-haired dwarf, who due to listening in I had learned their names being Fili and Kili, rode on either side of Bilbo to reach down and grab him by his clothes, lifting him onto the pony that was tethered to Bofur's.

I smirked as I held up the back-end of the company, not wanting to start an argument with any of the dwarves by riding beside them, oblivious to the world around me and just listening to the birds singing, or any danger that could approach us.

"Wait, wait. Stop, stop!" Bilbo called, causing the company to come to a sudden halt. "We have to turn around."

I looked up curiously at the sudden halt before Bilbo started to say that he had forgotten his handkerchief.

"Here." Bofur called from Nori's side, tearing off some of the fabric of his pants and throwing it in Bilbo's direction. "Use this."

Bilbo caught the fabric in his hand, and I could see it was wet and dirty, and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit along with the rest of the company as Thorin urged everyone to move on.

"Master Baggins," I called, urging Beinion to ride alongside him. "Use mine." I smiled as I handed him my own (sort of) handkerchief.

"Oh, um...thank you Miss Bellethiel." Bilbo thanked, using it and tucking it into his coat pocket. "I shall return it as soon as I can."

"It is not a problem Master Baggins, consider it a gift." I said, turning my horse around to bring up the back of the group once more.

"You know, I've never seen an elf before."

I looked up and noticed that Kili was the one who had voiced the sentence, but he was not looking at me but leaning in toward Fili, who I assumed was his brother.

"I always assumed they would be much taller." Kili added.

"Maybe ours is defected." Fili commented.

"I heard they are quite beautiful," The two dwarves conversed with each other. "Although...not much hair for my liking, too thin and their nose too high in the air."

"Can turn out to be quite prideful from what I've heard, and quite greedy, always looking down on those they deem lesser than themselves." Fili said, looking to his brother. "What is that saying the race of Men use? If their personality is unpleasant, then their beauty will only go so far."

"I cannot agree with you more brother." Kili said patting Fili on the shoulder. "Their fighting skills are superb though, cannot deny that."

"That is true, though they only fight when they have to. Not bothering to help a race in trouble." Fili said, shooting a small glance from the corner of his eyes my way. "What good is those skills when you don't put it to good use."

Slowly others in the company joined in on the two dwarves conversation, adding in their thoughts of the race of elves being down right rotten. I had attempted to pay more attention to my surroundings, though...with my hearing I could hear every hateful and insulting words exchanged.

"Bellethiel!" Gandalf's voice called.

I looked up front and saw him giving me a sympathetic look, also hearing the comments exchanged by the company.

"Yes, Gandalf!"

"Would you be so kind as to scout ahead and find a safe spot for us to camp for the night?" Gandalf asked kindly and I nodded, quite happy to not be listening anymore to how much hatred dwarves held toward elves.

"Of course." I nodded, nudging Beinion forward slowly, passing the dwarves quickly.

"Don't mind them Bellethiel." Gandalf assured, just as I was to pass him.

I paid him no mind and pushed my horse faster to scout ahead, the conversations of the dwarves disappearing.

* * *

I had scouted ahead for some time, listening to the surroundings, looking for tracks in the ground, or for any danger lurking in the distance before the trees started to thin out and I came across a quiet little clearing near the cliff edge that would be perfect for our little rest stop.

"Beinion...let us head back and report to Gandalf our findings." I whispered to Beinion, who started to back up slowly before quickly turning around and galloping back toward the company.

"Did you find anything!" Gandalf called out once he had seen me appear from over the hill.

"No danger, nothing that I could see or hear of." I called once I got close enough to the halted company. "I spotted a quiet clearing up ahead that we can camp and rest for the night." I reported to Gandalf, who had moved to the front of the company.

"Lead the way Bellethiel." Gandalf urged, smiling sweetly.

I nodded my head and started to retrace the path I had come just come from and led them to the clearing I had found just before the sun had set.

"We have arrived." I motioned for the rest to move on forward as I tied Beinion to a nearby tree.

"Thank you Bellethiel." Gandalf said, dismounting his horse.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin called, nodding to the two brothers, who got off their ponies and went straight to work, gathering some fallen wood and stacking them in a pile.

The company had started to unsaddle their ponies, taking off everything they needed for the night while between the two brothers, Oin and Gloin, a spark of red had come to life.

Knowing that my assistance was not needed, I nimbly climbed the tree Gandalf had taken to resting beside and perched myself on a branch that overlooked the surroundings. A peaceful scenery as the sun blazed orange in the sky as it slowly disappeared behind the mountains, the darkness becoming dominant.

The dwarves below had started to set up their sleeping rolls close to the fire while Bofur and Bombur had started to cook over the fire. The delicious aroma drifting up, causing the stomachs of dwarves and hobbit to grumble in anticipation at finally getting food in their bellies.

The only light in the sky was brought on by the moon that started to rise and make its way to settle in for the night. I listened for anything and everything, yet the only thing I could hear as I watched the moon reach its peak in the sky was the snoring of the dwarves after a hearty super. I looked toward the group in time to see Bombur (fast asleep) inhale a group of moths into his mouth, exhaling them out and repeating the motion.

Due to the loud snore, Bilbo had jostled from his sleep, and got up to stretch due to being unable to go back to sleep. Bilbo had headed straight to his pony he had ridden and started to pet the pony affectionately. I smiled when I saw Bilbo take out an apple from his pocket and held it out to Myrtile as he started to speak to her silently. Content and happy, the little pony had started to chew loudly as Bilbo petted her nose.

A loud screech was heard in the night, shattering the peaceful moment. I quickly got to my feet and peered out into the darkness over the cliff as I saw movement in the distance.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked the brothers as the screeching continued.

"Orcs..." Kili answered, being one of the two awake to keep watch.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked in confirmation as he quickly tip toed his way back towards the fire, making sure not to step on any sleeping dwarves.

"Throat cutters, there'd be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said, nodding toward dark.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep, quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Kili added, spooking poor Bilbo once more from what I could tell.

As Bilbo looked on fearfully into the darkness, the two brothers shared a look before chuckling to themselves at their joke.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin's rough voice interrupted the two chuckling brothers. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili mumbled, looking down in shame.

"No, you didn't." Thorin lectures, pushing off from the cliff and moving away. "You know nothing of the world."

I jumped down from my branch, landing right beside Bilbo who jumped back, startled from my sudden appearance. But when he saw it was just me, he huffed in anger before I placed a hand upon his shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance.

"Don't mind him laddie." Balin called out, walking up to the fire. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

I looked toward the direction Thorin went, knowing exactly where his hatred sprouted from through the tales I have heard.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thrór tried to claim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria." Balin paused, receding into his memories. "But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by a legions of orcs led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant gunderbag orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin." Balin's expression turning down in sadness. "He began...by beheading the king."

We had sat in silence for a while, waiting on ever word Balin spoke out, before he had continued on with the story of Thorin.

"Thráin, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing...taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us." Balin said, trapping us in the most enthralling tale of what their people had to overcome. Bilbo had long since sat himself on the floor since the beginning of the tale, he too listening intently to the story.

"That is when...I saw him." Balin said, smiling fondly in Thorin's direction. "A young dwarf Prince, facing down...the pale orc. He stood alone against this...terrible foe. His armor rented, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day...that the line of Durin will not be so easily broken."

I took a deep shallow breath, being caught in my own memories that I had long since hoped to forget, memories I had not notice surface during Balin's story as I looked to Gandalf seeing him staring at me with concern. I shook my head, dismissing hopefully what he had thought and listened closely to Balin.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back, and our enemy...had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night...for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived," Balin said sadly. "and I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow...there is one, I could call King."

By this time, during the middle of Balin's story, the company had all risen from their bedrolls to listen to a story I'm sure they have all heard before, some even living through it as they looked to Thorin, their King, with hope and admiration showing through.

Thorin had turned back around, his eyes showed a dwarf lost in his past, now being brought back to the present and walked back to rejoin his kin.

"The pale orc." Bilbo asked, breaking the silence, and looking back to Balin. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came, that filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin spat, ending any further question.

I looked to Thorin, holding a deeper respect for the king before more screams filled the air, causing the hobbit beside me to jump in surprise.

"It will be alright Master Baggins...no orc will set foot near this camp, I promise." I assured, reassuring the trembling hobbit.

"An elf keeping their promise...that'll be the day." Dwalin grumbled from his spot.

"So Miss Bellethiel? Do you have a story of your people?" Bilbo asked curiously, looking up at me. "It's one thing to read about elves in books, but some stories are never written."

"None that I can think of I am afraid." I said sitting down beside Bilbo to gaze into the fire. "Nothing eventful has happened much in my life."

"You must have at least some stories to tell?" Bilbo asked curiously and when I gave no answer he cleared his throat. "What about your left ear? I have never seen elves pierce their ears before."

I subconsciously reached up to tug at the two beads, hanging from my ear. One being a smooth silver cartilage cuff close to the tip of my ear with an inscription on it. While the other cuff was made of pure gold, a cartilage cuff that clipped closer to my head, far from my tip. This bead had no inscription, but a leaf lace design.

"The gold cuff belonged to my sister Anameleth, it came as a pair that we both had." I smiled fondly, a memory of my childhood surfacing. "It was given to us by our mother as rings, she said if we looked close enough, the word sister in Sindarin would be scribbled into the work...we could never spot it however."

"And the other?" Bilbo asked.

"It belonged to my brother Voronwë, given to him by our father at a young age, it also represents a promise that was made, and has yet been fulfilled." I stated earning a grunt from Dwalin.

"Any other siblings?" Bilbo asked.

"I only belong to a family of three." I replied smiling fondly. "A brother and a sister...triplets with me being the eldest."

"Your family must really miss you." Bilbo added. "Being away from home for so long."

"I would not know...my sister sailed away to the Undying Lands while my brother..." I replied sadly. "my brother died in battle."

"I'm sorry..." Bilbo apologized, looking down in embarrassment.

"Nothing to apologize for, you did not know." I smiled sadly. "She had given me her gold ring before she left while my brother gave me his before his passing. I made them both into cuff ear pieces shortly after."

"Have you seen many battles?" Bilbo asked curiously, wanting to change the subject.

"I have seen many battles Master Baggins-"

"Just Bilbo...please." Bilbo interrupted, smiling up to me.

"Bilbo...I have seen many battles, many kingdoms rise and fall. I even saw Hobbits settling into the Shire." I added, laughing as Bilbo's eyes widened just a fraction. "I am very old Bilbo..."

"How old?" Bilbo blurted out, before quickly covering his mouth with his hands. "I mean...if you do not mind me asking of course."

"I quite forgotten my age." I stated honestly, pondering on the question. "Time passes by...I have no need to keep count."

"Why don't you tell Bilbo the tale of the banished warrior." Gandalf piped in. "I think he would very much like to hear that tale."

I looked to Gandalf, my eyebrow raised a bit in curiosity.

"Banished...warrior?" Bilbo asked, looking back between Gandalf and myself.

"In the Woodland realm." I stated, as I saw Thorin in the corner of my eyes tense. "There was a warrior who was born during the late First Age. He served King Thranduil's father, Oropher, as the Captain of the Guards until the battle against Sauron, when the king had met his end and a new King ascended to the throne who we know now as King Thranduil. The warrior served loyally alongside the King, once as a warrior and captain."

"What was he like? The warrior?" Bilbo urged.

"I have never met him before." I stated.

"But I have, many a times." Gandalf added from his spot by the tree. "He was a thing of legends, his movements were quick and fluid like water. Able to slice the head off his victims before the enemy could blink. Always agile, quick on his feet...a very good leader, he earned the title God of Battle from his fellow warriors, truly amazing and was deeply respected."

"Until he made the mistake on questioning his king and betraying the Kings trust." I added. "It was the day the dragon overtook Erebor."

If the dwarves were not listening before, now this had caught their attention at the mention of their lost kingdom.

"When King Thranduil had ordered his army to turn back and return to Greenwood the Great, the captain had tried to stop Thranduil. He had asked why they were not lending their assistance to their allies if not to defeat the dragon then to give them shelter, or assist those down there out of the blazing kingdom." I took a deep breath before continuing on. "But King Thranduil gave no indication that he had heard his captain for he was enraged at the question, and continued back to the Woodland realm. The captain had called out to the king that if it was his decision to go back hom and not lend them their help, then he would go back and lend his assistance...this angered the king greatly. Some, had agreed to follow their captain, they too disagreed with the kings decision, and they rode back to Erebor, to ride into the kingdom under attack by the fire-breathing dragon. And at that very moment...the King had banished them from ever returning back to the Woodland realm."

"Is the captain still alive?" Bilbo asked.

"I do not know, dead possibly? Maybe trapped inside the gates of Erebor...we did not know." I replied. "They were unable to return for us to know."

"A false tale." Thorin scoffed, going back to his place by the rock face to rest.

"False or not is for you to decide. Some think it just a story, while others think otherwise." I called back.

"Do you think it is a fairytale?" Bilbo asked, bringing my attention back to him.

"I have not met an elf like him in all my life that would disrespect their King." I stated. "But if it were true...it would help to settle things between the race of Dwarf and Elves, yes?"

"I think it would be wonderful if it was, indeed, true." Bilbo whispered, crossing his arms across his chest. "That way you don't have to keep putting up with all the insults and harsh comments coming from this lot."

I smiled at Bilbo, patting his shoulder before standing up to head back to the tree I had jumped down from.

"Get some rest Bilbo, you will be safe on my watch."

**How did I do with this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! Again any grammar mistakes you spotted I am terribly sorry! Did you enjoy this story? Then favorite, review, follow, and share the Hobbit Love! I am sorry there's no romance yet, I wanted to build up to it instead of automatically saying that they have feelings right away ya know?**

**A little info with Bellethiel: I can't give an exact number to how tall Bellethiel is because there are so many sites that give different numbers on how tall Thorin is. And Sindar elves are said on the LoTR wiki that they're 5'6-6'4. So I'm just gonna say that Bellethiel is just as tall as Elrond and lets just say that the top of Thorin's head is at Bellethiel's chest. If anyone can help me with the height difference that would be awesome, don't be mad at me please! I really did my research to try and see how tall to make Bellethiel compared to Thorin with a mix of what I've researched and the movie.**

**Love you all and until next chapter, which hopefully I can post another right after work. Have a wonderful day!**

**-S.O**


	5. It's Second Nature

**Author's Note:**** Hello Hobbit Fans! So I'm sorry to be updating late! I would have updated MUCH sooner and I wanted to update on the 8th but...I just got the LEGO Hobbit game and...I've just been completely raving/fan girling over it because it's so CUTE! Thank you DinaWho, Dreamhare, Gingah18, Zeeweeble, silver-eyedLadyofDarkness, ZabuzasGirl, Kitaluv, drwatsonn, devil-of-the-blue-sea, ErikaLynne, twiggy31, Ogregal, three days grace luver, ocmanda, Sofasoap, wildcat717, and kittie17 for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Again I did not expect such a rapid response! Any grammar mistakes I have overlooked I am very sorry and I will be sure to fix. This is another short chapter, but I assure I will update soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of the characters or the story line! All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson! Only characters I own is the wonderful Bellethiel! For those who haven't yet...you should really consider buying the LEGO Hobbit game. It's too late to get the little Bilbo Lego Figure but it's still a great game to play and it's simply adorable!**

Through the night I listened and watched as orcs on their wargs from across the cliff paced back and forth, watching our camp site until disappearing before the sun was supposed to rise. And while I took watch over the camp, there were still dwarves Thorin had assigned to take watch as well.

Around the time the sun was supposed to rise, gray clouds decided to move quickly to block out the sun. I noticed Bifur had begun to wake the rest of the company for he was the dwarf who was assigned the duty of keeping watch over the camp. I jumped out of my place in the tree and landed besides Gandalf, who was snoring away.

"Gandalf...it is time to get up." I called, bending down to place a hand on his shoulder, shaking him a bit.

"Is it morning already?" Gandalf questioned, waking from his sleep.

"The sun is being blocked by gray clouds...I say that it will start to rain the moment we leave." I stated, holding out my hand to help the old wizard to his feet.

While the dwarves and Bilbo ate their breakfast quietly, Gandalf and myself had started to plan our path toward The Lonely Mountains away from the ears of the company.

"We have no other choice Bellethiel...we have to head to Imladris..." Gandalf mumbled quietly.

"Is there not others who can read that map?" I questioned sadly. "I would like to avoid any place where elves call home..."

"I know of no other, aside from Lord Elrond, who will know how to read this map." Gandalf argued. "Why would you want to avoid Imladris of all places?"

"You now my reasons!" I shot back quickly, making sure the dwarves were still occupied. "There must be someone on Middle-Earth that can read that map, aside from taking that map to Lord Elrond. And even if I wanted to go, would Thorin go willingly seek advice from elves?"

"I see no other way Bellethiel, if we cannot read this map and find that door, then well will have ventured for nothing." Gandalf stated. "You want to help these dwarves, I can see it, and the only way is by going to Lord Elrond. Have him read the map so they can reclaim their homeland."

"Gandalf!"

Both of us looked toward the company and noticed that during our quiet conversation, the company had packed up camp and saddled their ponies, mounted and ready to depart.

"Let us leave!" Thorin commanded, urging his pony forward.

I untied Beinion and lifted myself up with ease, prepared to ride along side Bilbo for this part of the journey.

"If we can avoid it Gandalf, I would avoid it." I mumbled before following him on the path. "And if it is the only way...then so be it."

As we started to move on, drops of rain had started to fall from the sky, proving my assumption correct. And what started as a merry trot by the dwarves, their spirits high with laughter filling the air, soon took a turn for the worse as the rain had started to fall heavily in large drops.

All of us rode in silence, myself beside Bilbo, our spirits dwindling and our tolerance level lessening as some of the older dwarves becoming irritable.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Bilbo shiver violently beside me and I took notice to the missing cloak he should be wearing for this type of weather.

"Bilbo, why are you not wearing your cloak?" I asked him curiously.

"Because I rushed to pack my things...I left not only my handkerchief behind as you well know, but my cloak as well." Bilbo grumbled, a permanent scowl on his face.

I looked sadly down at the Hobbit who slumped lower in his saddle, shivering a bit and completely drenched in the falling water. I untied my cloak and quickly flung it over the hobbits shoulder, careful not to get the dry parts drenched, and pulled the cloak over his head.

He swiftly turned his head in my direction, his eyes wide with surprise and I shook my head down at him.

"It may not be much Bilbo, since you were already wet to begin with, but at least it is keeping the water off you now." I smiled, already completely drenched from the rain.

"What about you Miss Bellethiel?" Bilbo questioned.

"A little water never hurt anyone!" I assured, dismissing him with a wave of my hand.

"Thank you Miss Bellethiel." Bilbo called over the rain.

"Belle...will be fine if it would make things easy for you." I smiled, relishing in the feel of the cold water against my skin.

"Hey, Mister Gandalf!" Dori called. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wished to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf shot back, just as irritable due to the weather.

"Are there any?" Bilbo called to Gandalf. "Other wizards."

"There are five of us, the greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are other two blue wizards, you know I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf answered, pondering a bit.

Subconsciously, I took out a blanket from my side pack and draped it over Balin, who I took notice when I had glanced back a while ago, was drenched as well with no hood pulled over his head.

"Thank you lass." Balin breathed out, surprised at my gesture as I rode forward to pull up alongside Bilbo.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked, huddling further into my cloak.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf replied, smiling back.

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he...more like you." Bilbo questioned.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East. And a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foot hole in this world." Gandalf answered.

"Have you met any of these other wizards?" Bilbo asked curiously, looking up to me.

"I have met Alatar and Pallando a long while ago, kind and quiet wizards, but always kept to themselves. Radagast...I have met from time to time, I liked the wizard, though he always seemed a bit strange every time I visited." I commented, leaning down toward Bilbo to whisper quietly to him. "Much stranger than Gandalf if you can believe that."

We had trekked on for a few miles more, the rain continuing to fall as hard as ever with no sign of stopping, until a small ray of sun peaked through the clouds. The rain had stopped, and the mood of the company had lightened the brighter the sun shone through the branches of the trees.

We had stopped by a riverbed for a short rest around mid afternoon, some of the company drying in the sun while few of us tried to plan a way to cross the restless river.

"It's not too deep...but the current is strong." I evaluated, bending close to the river's edge. "Though...one wrong step, a slip, and we would get swept away with the current."

Gandalf, Thorin and Dwalin stood together when I had returned to their little group.

"We should find another way Gandalf...or at least wait until the river calms before we decide to cross." I said, glancing back at the others who had draped their cloaks over branches to dry in the wind.

"We have no time for that." Thorin pushed, dismissing my advice. "We have a long journey, I don't want to make it any longer."

"But if anyone in the company was to slip, they will be swept away by the river." I called to him as he made his way back to the company, Dwalin sending me a glare before following Thorin.

"Then we will be very careful where we step." Thorin grumbled leaving Gandalf and myself behind.

"As I have said...Thorin will not accept my advice, what makes you think he will willingly seek out the advice of another elf." I mumbled, taking a glance back at the waters, before walking side by side with Gandalf back to the company. "I do not see this turning out well Gandalf..."

"Dwarves...stubborn till the end." Gandalf chuckled.

"The pony!"

One of the smaller ponies that was tethered to a tree had gotten loose, spooked by reasons unknown, and headed straight for the water.

"Get him before he reaches the water!"

The dwarves had quickly scrambled to their feet, running to catch up with the pony. I stepped away from Gandalf and quickly blocked the way of the frightened pony, holding up my hands in an attempt to calm the beast.

"Easy...easy." I soothed, slowly taking small steps towards the frightened creature.

Her ears were pinned back, head held high, its posture tense and ready to flee at any sudden movement. I reached out my hand slowly, gauging the reaction of the pony before making anymore moves, trying to reach for its reigns.

But the noise the dwarves created caused the pony's ears to flick and swivel before taking off around me before I could grasp the leather reigns, slipping inches from my fingers.

The pony had come to a sudden halt at the edge of the river, not going any further and swiftly turned around...the earth crumbling beneath its hooves causing the beast to fall into the river.

Before I could even react, Fili had dived into the water making his way to the pony attempting to keep his head above the thrashing water. It was only when Fili got a hold of the pony did I notice rope attached to his mid section that at the other end was his brother Kili.

The rope was not the best quality however...for it had snapped due to the sudden weight.

"Fili!" Kili called out in a panic, about to dive into the water to reach his brother.

"Think before you react!" I yelled, taking a grip of his collar and pulling him back. "If you just dive in you both will drown!"

I whistled loudly as Beinion responded quickly, running past the dwarves to halt by my side. I reached down and gripped the fabric of Kili's clothes and yanked him onto Beinion to sit in front of me.

"Follow them Beinion, quickly!" I urged, kicking the sides of Beinion, who shot off to follow the dwarf and the pony that was being carried by the current.

"Hold on Fili!" Kili yelled out in a panic as he saw his brother attempt to come up for air, only to be dragged down.

By the time we were riding along side the two, I took a rope from my pack and tied it around my waist, attaching the other end to Beinion's saddle.

"All you have to do Kili is hold on to the reigns and Beinion will do the rest." I whispered to the dark-haired dwarf, slowly getting to my feet to prepare to dive into the water. "Once I get a hold of your brother...forcefully pull on the reigns."

Without listening for Kili's response, I dove into the water, a bit in shock due to the temperature. I broke the surface of the water and calmly searched for the dwarf and the pony before swimming in their direction. I followed the current and quickly took a hold of the blond dwarfs waist.

"Pull the reigns!" I yelled as I felt the rope go taut around my waist and our movement down the bank ceased.

I took my free hand and wrapped it around the rope, as I looked down to Fili who started to breathe steadily, his right hand tangled in the ponies reigns.

"Are you okay..." I asked, looking back toward the edge to see that Thorin and Dwalin had reached Beinion to aid in pulling the rope and us back onto land, the rest of the company breathing out a sigh of relief the moment they reached us.

"Exhausted..." Fili mumbled, gripping tightly onto the reigns of the pony. "fighting for air while holding onto a restless pony..."

"You could have drowned trying to save that pony, what would that have done to your brother." I lectured not bothering to glance down at the dwarf in my arms. "I will admit...it was brave of you, though I suggest using a better rope when you plan to do something like that again." I suggested, as I tightened my grip on both the dwarf and the rope.

Fili gave a low chuckle before I pulled Fili forward and assisted both he and the pony onto dry land before hauling myself up, flopping down onto the grass.

"Fili!" Kili called in relief at seeing his brother safe, his feet crunching onto the ground as I heard a grunt come from Fili. "Thank Mahal you are safe!"

I heard laughter as I just rested on my back, the sun on my face, as I tried to calm my beating heart. A heavy weight fell on top of me, catching me off guard and jostling me from my rest.

"Thank you so much for saving my brother..." Kili whispered before the weight disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Belle?"

I opened my eyes just a crack to see Bilbo leaning over me, worried and concerned etched on his face.

"Thank goodness you are alright!" Bilbo squeaked in concern. "Such a frightful situation! You are alright aren't you?"

"I will be fine Bilbo, I have been in worse situation then a unsettled river." I said, standing up slowly and wringing out my tunic.

"Bellethiel!" Gandalf called in relief, enveloping me in a gentle hug. "I was a bit worried we had lost you and Fili."

"Kili would have been devastated if he lost his brother..." I said sadly, looking in the direction the two brothers sat, seeing them laugh in relief. "It is a feeling I would not wish on anyone..."

"Bellethiel..." Gandalf breathed out sadly, concern laced in his voice until I turned toward Thorin.

"As I have said before, we should find another way around if you want to reach the Lonely Mountain in time..." I called out.

Thorin only nodded before walking over to the two happy dwarves, embracing the two before walking away back in the direction we had come from.

"You were very brave Miss Bellethiel. You kept calm without panicking when Fili fell into the river, and thus saving the life of the future heir to the throne." Ori commented, deciding to walk beside me and go against his brother's warning, fiddling with the book he clutched tightly in his hand. "Maybe now the company will stop being so mean just because you are an elf."

"I did not do it to stop the talking amongst the company, hearing negative stuff about my people does not bother me." I stated, my eyes set on the path ahead. "I acted...because it is second nature to help someone in need."

**How did you like this chapter? Now we know something else about our lovely elf, helping is second nature to Bellethiel! She would even do it subconsciously when someone is in need! But does saving Fili put her on good terms with the company of Thorin and the dwarf King himself? We'll just have to wait for the next chapter I suppose! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ****It's sort of a filler, but almost losing a pony and Fili and Kili almost drowning was in the book so I thought I'd add that. I**f you like where this story is going (even if there is only 5 chapters so far) then please share, favorite, review, and follow! 

**Hopefully going to update soon, just gotta pry myself away from my game hehe. Love you bunches!**

**-S.O**


	6. Trouble

**Author's Note:** **HELLO HOBBIT FANS! I'm so very sorry for the late reply, with working I sometimes get super tired, BUT I hope this chapter will suffice until I can update again (which hopefully will be real soon). Not to mention I have also been playing the LEGO Hobbit Game which is just...absolutely CUTE and adorable and FUNNY! Thank you so very much to HisLordFluffiness, BoobearLovezNi, ZabuzaGirl, back2vintage, Reedy-Girl, Night-Storms, Sofasoap, shadow fox91, Dancing-Through-The-Daydreams, TeamJacob258, setsuna1415, NightCrow1917, blackmoresnight3, Little-doodle-laura5663, Liviwhen890, and Angel-Lilly16! Again I really did not suspect such a quick response! For any grammar mistakes that you find and that I over looked, I am deeply sorry! Hopefully it's not TOO bad! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Middle Earth or any of the characters! All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Only character I own is my darling Bellethiel and Idhrenohtar (Wise Warrior). Enjoy everyone!**

Thankfully, my weapons had not been swept with the waters during the commotion. Quickly, with Gandalf's help, we had found a way to cross over the river without any casualties. But during our march back to retrieve our supplies, Fili had stepped in front of me and bowed from the waist. Proclaiming that as a Prince of Erebor, he is in debt to me for saving his life, even though he had said it with much difficulty.

This, was how I ended up traveling with no company, to now having two dwarves pull up their ponies on either side of me exchanging information of our past.

"So what happened to your parents?" Kili asked in wonder.

"My mother and father sailed to Valinor during Nírnaeth Arnoediad, Battle of Unnumbered Tears. By that time my siblings and myself had matured, learned to watch out for each other." I said sadly.

"Why would they leave?" Kili asked.

"We never got an answer...they just left." I stated looking forward.

"And your siblings?" Fili asked, speaking out for the first time since we had started forward on our journey.

"My sister...joined my parents during the end of the Second Age after The First Alliance of Elves and Men and the fall of Sauron. Her husband, my brother by marriage, Idhrenohtar had fallen in battle." I said.

"Your sister sailed to Valinor?" Ori questioned from behind me.

"She could not go on, no matter how hard she tried." I said. "Which left my brother and myself."

"And your brother?" Ori asked.

"Fallen in battle." I answered, not bothered at having to repeat what I had told Bilbo the night before.

"This...is a bit upsetting." Kili commented, averting his gaze. "I'm sorry."

"It is alright." I smiled looking to Kili. "If there is anything positive that came out of this...my sister had given birth to twins during the middle of the Second Age."

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin called out, snapping our small little group from our own little conversation. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"Better do as uncle says or we'll get another lecture." Fili said, dismounting his pony.

"Duty calls." Kili smiled up at me, jumping off of his.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin addressed the two brothers, Oin holding his trumpet up to his ear to hear better. "Get a fire going."

"Right you are." Gloin replied, bending around with his brother to gather sticks and dry wood to pile in the middle.

I looked over our surroundings and the one thing I had noticed...was the silence. No snapping of twigs, and no birds singing their merry song. The old farm-house we had decided to take shelter besides was burnt and demolished. There was a slight smell in the air, a foul stench that I could not place and a dark aura surrounding the vicinity of our chosen camp site.

My eyes darted around until they turned to one spot in the distance close to our camp, something had occupied that spot, and I thought to myself...this was not a place we wanted to stay.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf reasoned to Thorin, their argument now bringing my attention to the two talking under the remaining structure of the old house.

"Help?" Thorin growled out. "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather..." Thorin said, stepping close to Gandalf. "Betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them." Gandalf argued. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know they were yours to keep." Thorin growled, snapping back at the gray wizard.

Gandalf turned his back to Thorin, his face in a scowl as he stormed angrily in my direction.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo called in a panic watching the wizard leave.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf called storming pass the hobbit.

"Who's that?" Bilbo called.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf yelled back. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

And before Gandalf could pass me, he stopped to lay a hand on my shoulder.

"You can feel something is wrong." Gandalf whispered, calming down just a bit.

I nodded my head, my eyes darting around once more.

"Thorin will not listen...make sure you watch over them." Gandalf advised before disappearing into the woods.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin called as I heard Bilbo mumble to Balin quietly.

"Thorin..." I called, stepping pass the dwarves toward the angry King, his back turned under the broken house. "a word please."

When Thorin gave no answer, no indication that he was listening, I decided to keep on going.

"Gandalf is right, staying here is a terrible decision. There is no singing, no signs of the creatures in this forest, and there is a foul stench in this air." I urged, now standing right behind Thorin. "You are putting the company in danger. I do not want to head to Rivendell, but that maybe our only option."

Thorin swiftly turned around, a hard glare on his face as he took a threatening step forward to close the gap between us.

"Let us get one thing settled...Miss Elf. I am grateful and thankful you saved my nephew, do not think otherwise." Thorin growled out. "But as I have told Gandalf: I will not seek help from an elf, and that includes you."

"You are putting the company, your kin, in danger." I argued, watching as Thorin strode pass me.

"From what if I may ask." Thorin mocked, glancing over his shoulder.

"I do not know what...but I do know there is something wrong with this place." I said, looking at our surrounding area.

Thorin scoffed and made his way back to help unpack his pony while I stayed where I was, waiting for the heat I longed for.

When the fire was ready, I quickly sat close to the fire to keep warm, the two brothers went about making super and when the food was ready Bombur placed a bowl into my hands, not willing to take 'no' for an answer while Bofur filled the rest for the company.

"After almost drowning tryin' to save the young prince, I think some food is in order." Bofur winked, while filling another bowl.

"It is really delicious..." I complimented, smiling to Bombur as I finished up the soup. "Thank you, Master Bombur and Master Bofur."

"None of that 'Master' title, Belle." Bombur smiled, taking a second helping of soup. "I think saving the life of one of our own proves not all elves are the same to my kin."

"Not all elves are like Thranduil..." I mumbled, taking a sip of what ever was left in the bowl.

"He's been gone a long time." Bilbo interrupted, walking toward us.

"Who?" Bofur asked, filling up two more bowls.

"Gandalf." Bilbo answered, looking around.

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here," Bofur said handing Bilbo two bowls. "do us a favor: take this to the lads."

Bofur handed the bowls to Bilbo before going back to the pot and slapping Bombur's hand away as he tried to take more soup from the pot.

"Stop it, you've had plenty." Bofur scolded as I let out a small chuckle, getting up to stand beside Bilbo.

"Do not worry about Gandalf, Bilbo, he just needed to calm himself. ." I assured, placing a hand on his shoulder, bending a bit. "Let us go give those bowls to Fili and Kili."

I walked along side Bilbo, toward the ponies that were kept deeper into the woods and it was there we had found the two princes watching the ponies. Right where they should be.

Bilbo strode forward to stand between the two, handing the two the bowls as I went to stand right behind the trio.

But brothers made no move to take the food offered by Bilbo, they just stood frozen in their place, staring at the ponies.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili answered.

"Only we've encountered a slight...problem." Fili continued, glancing at Bilbo, up to me and then to his brother.

"We had sixteen." Kili added.

"Now there's, fourteen." Fili finished.

I swiftly walked around the trio to recount the ponies, taking notice to the uprooted tree while I passed. I counted...and recounted, and I always came to the same number.

"There are only fourteen, and it seems Beinion has gone missing as well..." I commented, sighing just a bit.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili called, coming to stand by my side as I stooped by the uprooted tree, taking notice to that same foul stench but stronger.

"W-well that's not good." Bilbo said pointing at the fallen tree. "And that is not good at all, shouldn't we tell Thorin."

"Ugh...no." Fili interrupted on the other side of the tree. "Lets not worry him."

"Or...you both just don't want to get lectured for not doing a job your leader had assigned you." I commented, smirking a bit when Kili sent me a slight glare.

"As our official burglar, we thought...you might like to look into it." Fili suggested, looking to Bilbo.

"Well, uh, looks like something big...uprooted these trees." Bilbo observed going to inspect the side.

"That was our thinking." Kili added.

"Something very big and possibly...quite dangerous." Bilbo trailed off, stretching the words out.

The crunching of wood reached my ears as I quickly turned in its direction, my eyes seeing a bit of fire light in the distance...fire light that was not our own.

"There!" I called urgently, gracefully making my way in the direction of the glowing fire.

I heard Fili and Kili's footsteps following close behind as we took cover by a log that was low to the ground.

A gruff laughter was heard in the distance as Bilbo bent down besides Fili to ask what the noise was.

"Trolls..." I grumbled, finally piecing together where the stench had come from, gracefully, I leaped over the log to make my way closer to the glowing fire, making no noise as I went.

As I got closer, I heard another rustling from my left and quickly hid behind a nearby boulder, loud rustling was heard coming closer and the two brothers almost ran right pass me had I not took a quick hold of their clothing and forced them to keep low behind a fallen tree.

"You guys are too loud!" I ground out, watching as Bilbo quickly tip-toed his way to his own hiding spot close by.

"We can't be as graceful and quiet as you!" Kili shot back a bit too loudly.

"Shhh!" I hushed him just in time to see a troll bellow his way through the forest...two little ponies tucked under his arm.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty." Bilbo mumbled watching the troll walk away and sighed in frustration. "I think they're going to eat them we have to do something."

The two dwarves suddenly looked up at Bilbo, both nodding in agreement.

"Yes, you should." Kili said, swiftly standing up to push Bilbo toward his brother, taking Bilbo's hiding place along with one of the bowls. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small they'll never see you. It's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you."

Bilbo was in the process of disagreeing only for Fili to interrupt and take the other bowl from his hand.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Fili said pushing Bilbo forward into the open path.

Fili and Kili quickly went to my side and took a hold of my wrist, pulling me away to leave poor Bilbo on his own to deal with the three trolls I can now see in the distance.

When a fair distance was between us and the danger I hand yanked myself out of their grip.

"You two will tell the company what is going on here." I ordered, my eyes glancing back nervously in the other direction. "I'm not leaving poor Bilbo there alone."

"You can't take on mountain trolls by yourself." Kili argued, attempting to pull me back in the companies direction.

"Poor Bilbo has gone off by himself, my guess is in hopes to prove himself worthy, and you said we would be right behind him. I will not have your companies burglar eaten for super." I said looking back toward the fire light. "Go and warn Thorin...I will be fine."

I pulled my bow free and quickly ran back toward the light, making sure not to step on any twigs and made my way up a nearby tree.

Stealthily, I stuck to the shadows in the tree and by the time I got there I saw poor Bilbo trying to untie the ponies, along with three mountain trolls surrounding the fire. I had hoped Bilbo could see me, but it seemed his eyesight was not so great in the dark...especially when I tried my best to keep to the shadows.

"I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts." The one with the dirty vest said, getting up to look at the ponies, only to be smacked in the head by the cook of the trio.

"I said sit down." The cook yelled, as the whiney one complained and complied.

'Slow is an understatement...' I thought as I saw Bilbo make a move to once again try to untie the ponies.

I quietly took an arrow from my back quiver and knocked it back, ready to draw the string back and fire if necessary.

"I'm starvin! Are we 'aving horse tonight or what?" The one that had carried the ponies yelled.

"Shut your cakehole. You'll eat what I give ya'." The cook called out as Bilbo started to make his way away from the pen toward the scrawny troll.

'Bilbo...what are you doing?' I thought watching the little hobbit like a hawk, my bow still knocked.

"How come 'e's the cook? Everything tastes the same. Everything tastes like chicken." The pony snatcher complained.

"Except the chicken." The scrawny looking one added.

"That tastes like fish!" The pony snatcher complained.

"I'm just saying, a little appreciation would be nice." The cook said pausing, listening to the surroundings. "'Thank you very much, Bert,' 'Lovely stew, Bert'; how hard is that?" The cook, who I assumed was named Bert, complained as Bilbo made his way closer, I noticed the scrawny troll reaching out almost about to grab for Bilbo. "Hmm, it just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung."

I pulled the string of my bow back, aiming it right at the scrawny troll that was close to grabbing Bilbo, but instead he had reached for a cup sitting beside him.

"There, that's my grog!" Bert called out, causing the scrawny one to chuckle nervously.

"Uhh, uhh, sorry." He apologized, once again getting hit.

'These three trolls...are just shameful...' I thought, relaxing my arm and pinching the bridge of my nose.

I heard the rustling of footsteps hitting the ground, and in the corner of my eyes I saw movement in the tall grass. I looked to see the company, armed and waiting, watching the trolls interaction.

"Ooh, that is beautifully balanced, that is."

Bilbo quickly made a dash toward the huge knife hanging at the back of the scrawny one, attempting to lift the knife without being noticed.

When the troll stood up, I drew back my bow, eyes trained on the eye sockets and I quickly tensed as I saw Bilbo make a second attempt. However, the scrawny one had reached behind him and grabbed Bilbo in the process, blowing his nose all over the hobbit.

'Disgusting...' I thought, making a face but still tense and ready to fire. 'Poor Mister Bilbo...'

The troll yelled out in shock, green gunk hanging from his nose.

"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert!" The scrawny one called the cook over. "Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything." The troll called in excitement.

'This is bad...' With the bow aimed at the eye of the troll who held Bilbo, I took a glance at the dwarves who tensed as well. 'Please stay hidden...' I prayed.

"What is it?

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" The scrawny troll yelled out in disgust, throwing Bilbo onto the ground.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" The pony snatcher asked, holding out his knife at Bilbo, my target changing.

"I'm a burglar- uhh, Hobbit." Bilbo stuttered.

"A Burgla-Hobbit?" The scrawny one asked curiously.

"Can we cook 'im?" The pony snatcher asked, licking his lips hungrily as he looked to Bert.

"We can try!" The scrawny one giggled, reaching out to get a grasp on the hobbit.

Bilbo quickly tried to make his escape, dodging between the legs of the trolls, too quick for the three to catch him.

I growled furiously as the pony snatcher suddenly took a hold of Bilbo's feet and hung him upside down in the air over the pot.

"Gotcha!" The pony snatcher called, holding his blade close to Bilbo. "Are there any more of you little fellas 'iding where you shouldn't?"

"Nope." Bilbo answered a bit too quickly, frantically moving about to get free.

"He's lying." The scrawny one accused.

"No I'm not!" Bilbo answered quickly again, trying to be a bit more convincing.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal."

I took aim at the troll, about to let go before the scrawny one squealed and fell to his knees.

I looked down a bit in shock when my previous target disappeared, and saw that Kili had jumped out of the tall grass, slashing at the troll leg.

"Drop him!" Kili yelled out.

"You what?" The pony snatcher questioned.

"I said." Kili repeated, twirling his sword to get a good grasp on the weapon. "Drop him."

The pony snatcher growled, and the moment he threw Bilbo toward Kili I had taken aim at his eye. I let my arrow fly just as Bilbo flew into Kili, hitting its mark as the troll howled in pain, his right hand covering his eye.

From the bushes emerged the company, led by their King. They started to slash at the legs of the trolls, one of them now adorning my arrow protruding from his eye socket.

It was chaotic, dwarves being shoved and kicked into trees and boulders, swords clashing against the stone skin of the trolls, hammers falling on the toes, and the little hobbit lost in all this chaos. I quickly notched back another arrow, taking aim at the eye of scrawny troll, and let it fly...hitting its target. And when I noticed that my arrows would not do much against the tough exterior of the troll I knew I could not stay hidden in the trees for so long.

I quickly jumped out of my hiding space, drawing my arrow, firing it in midair toward the pony snatcher until I landed on the back of Bert the troll who had fallen to his knees after being struck in the face by the war hammer belonging to Dwalin.

I took out one of my throwing knives that was attached to my left side and plunged it in the back of his neck, Bert howling angrily at the sudden intrusion.

Bert had tried a couple of times to reach for me in order to shake me, before finally succeeding in catching my leg and flinging hard into a nearby boulder.

The wind was knocked out of me, I felt a few bruises beginning to form on my midsection...all the while my vision going in and out of focus. But I could clearly see the company standing before me, the surrounding suddenly quiet and tense.

I looked up in question and became worried for our situation...the trolls had gotten a hold of poor Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" Kili called out in a panic, about to step forward only to be stopped by Thorin.

"Lay down your arms!" The pony snatcher called, all the more angry due to my arrow sticking out of his eye. "Or we'll rip his off.

The atmosphere was tense, as the dwarves debating on what to do, but seeing the situation we were in was not in our favor...I knew that being captured as well would not help. Thorin, left with no other option, was forced to lay down his sword in frustration, and slowly, one by one, the others in the company followed suit.

And while the trolls were concentrating on the dwarves...I quietly slipped away.

**It seems...that the younger generation of company are taking a better shine to Bellethiel compared to the older, old fashion dwarves huh? Also...Where is Bellethiel going? Gotta wait for the next chapter to find out! ^^ Do you enjoy this story? Review, favorite, follow, and share! Reviews/followers make me happy but it's not necessary ^^. Sorry for the long beginning!  
**

******IMPORTANT INFORMATION: I'm not sure if some of my Tolkien history is correct about Nírnaeth Arnoediad (Battle of Unnumbered Tears), but that is what I've read during the First Age that elves and men were already populating Middle Earth because the next war was against the fire drakes that Thranduil (assuming) is where he dealt with dragon fire (War of Wrath). It's a bit hard for me to assemble this information in order but hopefully it's correct. And if it's not I am deeply sorry lmfao no flames please, Bellethiel is supposed to be born during the end of the First Age along with Thranduil. Also Nirnaeth Arnoediad was the fall of Beleriand (which I've seen some theories that that is where Thranduil is thought to have lived and been a survivor when Beleriand fell during the battle). Again...I am so sorry about wrong information if it is wrong. I am trying to fit Bellethiel's past with Middle Earth History and it's hard to hold everything together. If it does not fit then I will change it to try and make better sense of it.**

**I also urge you guys to one, go and play The LEGO Hobbit Game! And second, I found this really amazing video of Thorin Oakenshield that I have the need to share with us Thorin lovers! I can't seem to share without the youtube part disappearing so look up on youtube _The Hobbit - A Thorin Oakenshield Video - Richard Armitage. _Which should be the first video by HeathDances. Amazing video that I think you all would definitely enjoy.  
**

**I hope to update soon, so until next time Thorin fans!**

**-S.O**


	7. An Illusion

**Author's Note:**** Hello lovely Hobbit Fans! Thank you for all the response! I've meant to post this chapter yesterday, but I was still unhappy about the chapter. Some cheeky little Bellethiel here, but I hope you don't mind haha. Much thanks and love to Dhalmi93, ZabuzasGirl, bandbooksboys, Aranhilwen Princess of Arda, I'm fluent in Google translate, misscoco, jorja85, n3rdybird, Seras16, Neopolitan. Dreams, Lunaconspiracy365, izatelles, bookreader1617, MySexyPack101, and NyxLoon for all the follow/favorites/reviews! It is a bit long I suppose...if there are any grammar errors that I have overlooked, please forgive me and I hope that does not put you off on enjoying this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hobbit, any names/characters/places on Middle Earth! Anything you recognize from the book belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and anything from the movie belongs to Peter Jackson! Only characters I own are Bellethiel, ****Anameleth**, and Voronwë. 

**I've posted this early in the morning so I'm a bit out of it, and I will be sure to re-read and fix any mistakes when I get home after work ^^ forgive me my friends! Happy reading and I hope you enjoy!**

(Bilbo's P.O.V)

'Bad...this is very bad.' I thought, struggling in this sack we were forced into. 'And what is that gosh awful smell!'

"Blasted elf...ran away like a scared little pup with its tail tucked between her legs." Gloin grumbled angrily from beside me.

'Bellethiel?' I thought, craning my neck to look around, and when I took notice that Belle was not among us I felt ashamed. 'She would not desert us...would she?'

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Bert said, poking at one of our companions attached to the spit over the fire.

"Is this really necessary?" Dori called out.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." William agreed, as he watched the dwarves on the spit turn, licking his lips hungrily.

'If we do not think of something soon...we will be dinner for sure!' I panicked, struggling harder from where I sat.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so lets get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Tom yelled out in anger, assisting in spinning the spit.

'That's it!' I thought, looking to the sky and back at our situation. 'Day light!'

"Wait!" I called from my spot. "You're making a terrible mistake.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits." Dori yelled.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur cried out a bit irritable.

I struggled to get to my feet, hopping due to the restriction of the disgusting sack.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." I stuttered, looking up to the three trolls.

"What about the seasoning?" Bert, the cook, challenged. Taking intimidating steps forward in my direction.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." I urged, motioning toward the group of dwarves.

"Traitor!" Thorin called out as more of the company started to yell angrily at me, thinking I was trying to save my own hide as I hopped further forward toward Bert.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Tom grumbled, rolling his eyes at me.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." Bert defended, now fully catching his curiosity as he leaned closer to me.

"Uh, the—the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-" I said, stuttering and a bit dumbstruck with trying to find an excuse just to play for time.

"Yes? Come on." Bert urged in anticipation.

"It's, uh-" I pondered. 'I needed to think of something quick!'

"Tell us the secret." Bert urged, now impatient.

"Ye—yes, I'm telling you, the secret is..." I paused, looking back at the dwarves and said the first thing that came to mind. "to...Skin them first!"

An outrage erupted from the company as yelled in anger.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." Bert motioned, smiling in excitement.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." Tom started to say, as my attention was caught by a gray figure moving in the bushes.

"'e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" William agreed, as he went to grab a hold of the sack containing poor Bombur holding him over his mouth."Nice and crunchy."

"Not that one! He—he's infected!" I called out in a panic as both dwarf and troll looked in my direction.

"You what?" Tom called out.

"Yeah, he's got worms in his...tubes." I said, making a face as I just kept pulling things off the top of my head.

William had thrown the sack back onto the group in disgust, as the dwarves groaned in pain at the sudden weight.

"In—in fact they all have, they're in—infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." I said shaking my head.

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" I heard Oin from behind ask as Kili yelled that I was mistaken and a fool. I simply had to roll my eyes in sheer annoyance that the rest had not attempted to catch on and glanced behind, looking pointedly at Thorin, pleading for help.

I saw Thorin suddenly kick Kili as the company turned to him in question before looking back at me.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin called out.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted, suddenly joined in by the rest and some looking as if death was upon them.

"It's no good roasting them then, how 'bout we mince and boil them?"

"I like the sound of that!" William called to Tom as Bert agreed.

"I ain't said nothing!" Tom said in confusion, glancing at the two trolls before glaring down at me.

"Then again it's no good boilin' them...we ain't got no water and it's a long way to the well."

"But you're the one who said it was a good idea!" William pointed out, thinking Tom had opened his mouth once more.

"Shut up Tom! No more arguing or we'll never get anything done!" Bert argued. "You can go fetch fresh water since you opened your big mouth."

"Shut up yourself!" Tom argued, growling at the two. "Who's arguing anyway?"

'What is going on?' I thought in confusion watching the three trolls arguing amongst themselves, Bert and Tom still spinning the spit holding the company.

"You're the one arguing you booby!" A voice called out.

"You're the booby!" Tom growled to William, nudging him with his leg hard.

"Who are you talkin' to?" William squealed, getting back on his feet and pushing Tom.

"I'm talking to you!" Tom argued, glaring at William.

"Shut it! The both of you!" Bert called out, growling a bit at the two. "The night's gettin' on, and dawn will soon be upon us. Let's get on with it!"

"The dawn will take you all, and turn you to stone!"

I looked up past the three trolls, who had stopped their argument, to see Gandalf standing over a large boulder.

"Who's that?" Tom questioned.

"No idea."

"Can we eat 'im too?" William asked.

Gandalf lifted his staff up and struck the rock, causing it to break in half and letting the rays of the sunlight hit the troll.

The three troll started to yell out in pain, their bodies slowly turning into stone. Then their yells had suddenly ceased and a cheer erupted from the company.

"Bilbo, it is good to see you are in one piece."

I looked up when a hand was placed on my shoulder and I saw Belle smiling down at me.

(Bellethiel's P.O.V.)

I smiled down at Bilbo who looked up at me a bit in disappointment, as I tilted my head to the side curiously.

"Is something the matter Bilbo?" I questioned.

"You left us Belle..." Bilbo mumbled sadly.

"There is a reason I left Bilbo..." I sighed sadly, taking one of my throwing knives and cut the neck of the sack in one motion. "But know that I did not desert you or the company."

I made my way toward Gandalf as Bilbo went to assist the dwarves in escaping their smelly confines and cut down those on the spit.

"It would seem...I am a deserter." I stated looking to Gandalf, averting my eyes to give the dwarves a bit of privacy.

"If it wasn't for you Bellethiel, they would have been eaten for super." Gandalf said as I walked along side him.

I winced a bit as I moved closer to the three trolls, smirking a bit at one troll with my arrow through his eye before glancing to Gandalf.

"Maybe..I should have stayed." I pondered. "Things could have turned out differently."

"Both of us know that you would not have stood a chance against three trolls no matter what enemies you have faced in the past." Gandalf lectured as he inspected the stone trolls, tapping his staff on one of the trolls with a pleased smile on his face.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin called, coming from behind us, completely dressed and gave me a cold glare.

"To look ahead." Gandalf stated.

"What brought you back?" Thorin inquired.

"Looking behind." Gandalf said, as Thorin smiled. "Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin stated, then looked back at me, his smile disappearing. "And certainly no thanks to your elf friend that ran away."

"Bilbo had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf defended. "And Bellethiel helped a great deal with me showing up right on time."

_**~After the company was captured~**_

_The moment I slipped away, concealed by the shadows, I got up with much difficulty to my feet and ran in the direction that I was hoping to go._

_Every few seconds I would stop and listen, to search...changing direction when I thought was the right time and finally I found what I have been searching for._

"_Gandalf!" I called out, grabbing my midsection in pain as I walked up to the wizard that had risen from his spot on the ground._

"_Bellethiel," Gandalf called in worry. "whatever is the matter."_

_I composed myself, ignoring the bruising, and looked to Gandalf._

"_Trolls, Mithrandir...three of them." I reported. "The company is in danger..."_

_Gandalf brushed past with me following close to his heels, retracing the steps I had come from and the closer we got, we had started to see the company had been forced to undress and tied to a spit or stuffed into a sack._

"_We have to do something Gandalf..." I grumbled, tense and a bit anxious, watching as the trolls talked and argued._

"_Sun will be the only thing we can hope for..." Gandalf said looking toward the sky._

"_We have to do something to play for time, the sun is barely on the rise" I mumbled._

"_Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."_

_We both heard Bilbo call out as we watched him hop toward the three trolls, talking to them. But the problem was...even with Bilbo's help, it would still not give us enough time._

"_Bellethiel...how good is your impressions?" Gandalf whispered as we saw one of the trolls throw Bombur back onto the company._

**~Present~**

"That was you?" Bofur chuckled, his floppy hat tilted off his head.

"It will never be...my fondest memory..." I mumbled as I straightened his hat.

**~Back a couple hours ago~**

_'I cannot believe I am doing this...' I thought, making my way through the trees and closer to the group._

_And when I got in the close vicinity of the group, the company had just started yelling out and claiming they had parasites and were riddled with them._

_'Here goes nothing...' I thought clearing my throat softly._

"_**It's no good roasting them then, how 'bout we mince and boil them?" **I called out in the most awkward of accents._

_This was able to elicit a reaction from the trolls before I went on, hoping for the sun to rise quicker and for Gandalf to be quick._

"_**Then again it's no good boilin' them...we ain't got no water and it's a long way to the well." **I called earning one of the trolls, the scrawny one, to argue back at the troll he assumed talked._

_This caused the three to argue against each other, the two turning on the pony snatcher before Tom got angry._

"_Shut up yourself!" The pony snatcher called out growling at the two. "Who's arguing anyway?"_

"_**You're the one arguing you booby!" **I called out having suddenly moved into another tree and position._

"_You're the booby!" The pony snatcher argued, pushing the scrawny one to the ground._

_The three once again started to argue before Gandalf made himself known, smashing the boulder in half to let the rays of the sunlight shine through and causing the trolls to turn to stone._

_When I felt the trolls were of no threat any longer I jumped out of the tree and made my way to Bilbo._

_I placed my hand upon his shoulder to bring his attention to myself as I smiled down at him._

"_Bilbo, it is good to see you are in one piece."_

**~Present~**

"I made, what I thought, was a strategic decision and went to find help..." I mumbled turning my back to them to look at the three trolls. "And I am seen as a deserter for my choice..."

I went to inspect the three trolls before walking further forward, past the three statues.

"These trolls came down from the Ettenmoors." I concluded, now looking for the passage they took.

"They could not have moved in daylight." Gandalf added, from behind.

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin called, the crunching of leaves and twigs moving in my direction.

"Shall we have a look then?" I suggested, already further from the company.

"Thorin, may I have a word?" Gandalf called, his voice now lowering to a whisper.

(Thorin's P.O.V)

"Thorin, may I have a word?" The wizard called as he walked beside me.

"We move!" I called to the company, the younger ones still attempting to quickly cloth themselves, but still keeping up with the group.

Gandalf and myself were leading the front of the company, following after the elf who ventured further forward.

"Thorin." Gandalf addressed in a whisper.

"Gandalf." I replied, mimicking the wizards tone.

"I think you owe Bellethiel an apology." Gandalf stated, looking at the back of the elf.

"I will not apologize to an elf." I scowled, holding my head high.

"And I will not have a good friend of mine be treated this way by you and your kin after what she has gone through." Gandalf scolded, my anger rising as I glared at the back of the elf. "Bellethiel may not address the problem, but I will."

I continued to glare at the elf's back, as the elf suddenly stopped to turn toward the mountain.

"Are you going to speak to me of the elf every time we camp." I grumbled, clenching my hands in a fist. "This has to be the second time you have talked to me about her."

Gandalf scoffed, quickly walking ahead.

"This will be the last I talk to you about this Thorin, but remember this...she has saved your nephew, the heir to the throne of Erebor, she deserves the respect that you and the company have yet to give." Gandalf grumbled, as he went to stand besides the elf who had knelt on one knee.

(Bellethiel's P.O.V)

"Bellethiel."

I looked over my shoulder toward Gandalf, who made his way to my side.

"We are getting close...the foul stench is getting stronger..." I commented, getting back up and continued my direction closer to the mountain. "In my age...I may start forgetting a few things, but my hearing has definitely not left me old friend."

"I only said what I thought and felt was appropriate." Gandalf replied after a few seconds in a cheeky manner.

"Let them think and feel what they want Mithrandir..." I said, sighing a bit. "If we are meant to get along then we will get along."

"You are too kind, Bellethiel." Gandalf chuckled as we came close to the open mouth of a dark cave.

"The smell is revolting..." I commented, as the dwarves started to come closer to our destination. "wait here."

I took out my long dagger and inched slowly into the trolls cave, searching for any sort of danger that would pose a threat.

"There is no danger Gandalf!" I called, searching the far back of the cave.

Steps echoed from the mouth as I could pin point at least five different footsteps joining the wizard.

"Oh, what's that stench?!" Nori called out.

"It's a troll horde." Gandalf replied from behind. "Be careful what you touch."

"It is an awful smell," I called, coming up to meet them half way, my hand covered over my nose. "The stuff trolls decide to keep...I will never understand."

I shuffled away from the gold scattered on the ground, looking at the collection of odd bones and cases holding wooden staffs.

"Find anything of interest?" I asked looking to Gandalf who had pushed through a ripped up basket with his staff.

"Nothing, I'm afraid." Gandalf replied.

"Then let us leave...I do not enjoy being in such a disturbing place.." I commented softly, glancing to the front of the cave to Bofur, Gloin and Nori placing gold into a small chest.

Gandalf and myself had turned toward Thorin, ready to leave, when the dwarf had pulled out two swords, inspecting it with immense interest.

"These swords were not made by any troll." Thorin replied, handing one over to Gandalf.

"No were they made by any smith among Men." Gandalf inspected, blowing off the dust that had collected over time, and drew the blade out of its sheathe.

I stepped a bit closer and saw the glean the sword gave off.

"Those swords were forged in Gondolin." I whispered in shock, looking between the swords in Thorin's and Gandalf's grasp. "By the high elves of the first age."

Thorin looked up at me, his gaze hard as he was about to place the sword back to where he had found it.

"You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf urged, causing Thorin to halt.

Thorin took the hilt of the blade in his hand and drew it from its sheathe, inspecting the blade carefully, still a bit hesitant about claiming a blade of elvish make.

"If it is the blade I believe it to be..." I added in, catching Thorin's attention. "Then I believe it is a sword...fit for a King such as yourself..."

I turned back around without waiting for Thorin's reply, leaving the king to his thoughts as he continued to inspect the blade closer to the entrance.

"What are you three doing..." I asked, as I stood on the side, watching the three dwarves bury a little chest.

"We're making a long-term deposit." Gloin grumbled, at least answering my question.

"Lets get out of this foul place. Come on, lets go." Thorin commanded, looking down at the three before following behind Dwalin. "Bofur! Gloin! Nori!"

I made to follow the dwarves, until something had caught my attention...something that was compelling me to stay just a bit longer. Toward the basket Gandalf had been inspecting, far into the dark corner I saw a shimmer of gold and I cautiously reached my hand out...thinking it was just a piece of gold that got caught upon a rock. But my hand had come in contact with a hilt, and quickly I pulled it toward me.

The hilt was nothing exquisite, quite the opposite, it was just a simple black hilt with gold on the end. The sheathe was just a simple gray with no carvings, and the length of the sword was just as long as Gandalf's. I pulled out the sword and glittered a bit in the dark, capturing my interest all the more.

"Lets get a move on, Bellethiel." Gandalf called for my attention.

I had turned toward him and saw that he held a smaller sword in his hand.

"Something for Bilbo?" I stated, smirking a bit as I walked toward him, the sword I had found still clutched in my grasp.

"Seems like we all found something of use." Gandalf said motioning to the sword in my hand. "Another elvish blade?"

"A long sword, simple, but not from Gondolin." I said, a bit unsure as we stepped out of the cave.

"Bilbo!" Gandalf called as we both went our separated ways.

'What is it about you...that had compelled me to keep you.' I thought, my hand twitching, itching anxiously to draw my new-found treasure.

"What have you got there?" Bofur asked, appearing at my side.

"A sword that seemed to have caught my attention in the cave we were just in." I said, turning swiftly in the direction of distant sounds of birds flying away, the trampling of small animals getting louder and closer. "Something is drawing near...very quickly."

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled in alarm as the birds chirping got louder.

"Stay together!" Gandalf yelled, as I gripped my sword tightly. "Hurry now arm yourselves!"

We made our way toward the sound, the thumping of paws against the ground getting louder as I looked on into the distance.

I relaxed when I took notice to what was getting closer, and even though the company was still on edge...waiting for something dangerous to spring out, the only thing that burst through the bushes were a bunch of rabbits dragging a sled behind them.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The man, dressed in brown, yelled. Bellowing past the dwarves that stood at the front and came to a complete stop in the middle of our company.

"Radagast!" Gandalf called in relief as he sheathed his sword and approached the wizard. "Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast said, frantic and distraught.

"Yes?" Gandalf urged as Radagast opened his mouth, in the process of saying something.

I watched curiously, leaning forward as the strange wizard repeated the motion a couple of times, opening and closing his mouth...seeming to have forgotten the urgent matter.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the top of my tongue." Radagast said in distress before making a face. "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old..." Radagast said, sticking out his tongue to show what looked to be an insect, as Gandalf reached to pull the poor creature out. "-stick insect!"

"Must you always be a bit off every time I see you..." I commented, stepping forward and bringing the attention of the two wizards to myself.

Radagast looked on a bit surprised before jumping off his sled, and bounded up to me.

"Bellethiel, it is such a pleasure to see you again my dear!" Radagast smiled cheerfully, his arms circling around my waist.

I winced a bit at the contact, before patting his back, happy to see an old friend after so long.

But the feeling came and went, for Radagast had quickly pulled away and whacked me on my head with his staff.

"You should be ashamed of yourself child! It has been centuries since you visited, and you had promised you would. Going off, saying you had business to attend to all those years ago and never returning! You and your brother!" Radagast scolded. "How is the rascal doing by the way? Is he with you? Staying out of trouble, yes? He deserves a good scolding as well."

I saw Gandalf tense behind Radagast, before I smiled down at the brown wizard, rubbing the spot that had just been hit.

"Voronwë, is not with me, but I am sure he would have loved to see you again Radagast." I replied, as Gandalf came to stand by his friend.

"Let us talk some place private." Gandalf said nodding to me. "You searched for me for a reason...you had something important to tell me."

Gandalf had led the brown wizard away from the group, as I decided to take a seat a bit away from the dwarves, still nursing my head from the unexpected blow I had just received.

"Why did you lie?" Bilbo asked, surprising me by taking a seat beside me. "I know it is a tough subject to talk about, but he didn't know your brother had died..."

"He cared a lot about us...the three of us." I added, looking at the two conversing wizards.

"_The Greenwoods is sick, Gandalf, a darkness has fallen over it...nothing grows anymore...at least nothing good."_

'Greenwood?' I thought, shaking my head before looking back at Bilbo.

"As you know, our parents left my siblings and myself at a young age...and when we lived in Greenwood the Great, we would visit Radagast often after patrol. Radagast was a good friend, an old friend, and he cared about us deeply. He was upset when he got word ofAnameleth, I could not bring myself to deliver more bad news...and have his smile disappear when he was looking forward to seeing my brother." I mumbled sadly.

A few minutes of silence passed between us before Bilbo had decided to clear his throat.

"I wanted to apologize...for thinking you had left us..." Bilbo mumbled, as I could not help but chuckle.

"There is no need to apologize, Bilbo. I would probably assume the same if I were in the same position." I chuckled, patting Bilbo on the head.

"How's your head? Gave you a good whack from the sound it made when it came in contact with your head." Bilbo asked in concern, swatting my hand away.

"Radagast had done that several times when he was angry with us, a form of discipline. It had just caught me by surprise." I laughed.

"And your ribs?" Bilbo asked. "I saw how you wince sometimes, and it was noticeable when Radagast ran into you."

"I will admit that it gives a bit discomfort...seems to be a bit bruised after being thrown by a troll against a boulder." I winced turning a bit every so slightly.

A ragged howl echoed through the forest, catching everyone's attention as we looked around for the source.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked in alarm. "A-are there wolves out there?"

"No Bilbo..." I said, swiftly bringing out my bow, quickly drawing out my arrow and putting it in place, securing the sword I had obtained from the cave on my back.

"That is no wolf." Bofur finished, when a growl and a snap of a twig from behind caught our attention.

I swiftly turned around to see a warg stalking our way, growling as he lept toward Dori, ready to kill before Thorin bought his blade down upon the wargs neck, killing it instantly. I looked behind and saw another warg stalking forward, ready to sink its fangs into Thorin. I nocked back the arrow and let it fly, wounding the animal before Dwaling had delivered the finishing blow.

"Warg scouts." Thorin breathed out, pulling his sword out of the beast. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo exclaimed in disbelief.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf commanded, taking a step forward.

"No one." Thorin answered.

"Who did you tell!" Gandalf repeated once more, a bit in anger.

"Gandalf..." I urged, placing a hand on his shoulder, tense at how close the growls and howls were getting, my eyes darting around hoping to catch any site of the wargs and fire if necessary.

"No one I swear." Thorin replied, as Gandalf let out a huff. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted Thorin..." I answered, readying another arrow.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't!" Ori called, returning with Bifur. "We have no ponies...they've bolted."

'Beinion...' I thought gritting my teeth at the situation as Bilbo began pacing at my side.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said from behind.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf said shaking his head.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." Radagast interrupted, smirking.

"Ride safe Radagast." I called as I watched Radagast hop back onto his sled.

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Did you catch the sort of book reference lmfao. Can anyone guess what Tolkien sword I'm hoping to use? Did you enjoy this chapter? Share/Review/Favorite/Follow!**

**A clue to guess the mysterious sword Bellethiel found in the troll horde: Wounded Morgoth seven times. Glittered like ice by the light of the stars. (Although nothing is known about what the whereabouts of the sword, but if Glamdring and and Orcrist was found...anything is possible when no one knows what actually happened to the sword). No points or anything just thought I'd see who can guess lol.**

**Next chapter...we shall be heading to Rivendell! I will be sure to update as soon as I can! Stay awesome!**

**-S.O**


	8. Chased Back Home

**Author's Note:**** Hello Hobbit Fans! I am not dead! I am very much alive and had some weird things happen to me not to mention work is a pain (but...gotta make money lol). I would love to thank xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx, Zeeweeble, Twilight-lover106, Kathoran, drwatsonn, Scarlet3008, PurpleFairy11, Dhalmi93, Blackranger96, Vyee, shiki ryuusaki, NightStalkerblade, Sephira1, cartec677, Firelady103, and cato-lover28.**

**drwatsonn: You are correct! Ringil, the sword of Fingolfin, High King of Ñoldor. I have not seen any story adding swords that no one knows became of it and I thought it would be fitting. But I think the reason it's not normally added is because (what I feel) is that I don't want to confuse Middle-Earth History and it may contradict with some stuff. A bunch of wibbly-wobbly ball of confusion but I am going to try. And hopefully I don't screw this up by adding more history into the story or confuse actual Middle Earth history.  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Hobbit! All rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Only character I own are Bellethiel, her family and friends. Plus new characters I add such as Nestaron and Nestariel! (both meaning Healer from what I have looked up). Any grammar errors you spot that I have overlooked I do apologize for not spotting it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it is easy to read! **

The howling of the wargs got softer in the distance, in what I could assume Radagast had successfully led the pack away.

"Gandalf..." I hissed, glancing through the trees. "we must be quick, there are no signs of the scouts."

Bursting through the tree line, Gandalf had led the group quickly out into the open and took cover behind one of the boulder. The growls came louder as Radagast came flying by, wargs with their riders following close on his heels.

"Come on!" Gandalf called, dashing ahead, I made sure the rest of the company ran ahead before I bought up the back. The trampling of paws, chilling howls filling the air, and angry growls soon getting closer as we took to using the jagged rocks as our cover.

We weaved through the terrain, making sure to stay hidden from the pack, and just as we had reached the edge, Radagast flew right by, our paths crossing.

"Stay together." Gandalf urged, turning around to double back the way we came.

"Move!" Thorin commanded as the company quickly turned to run back in the opposite direction of the sled.

We had run for a few seconds, with me now right behind Thorin, until a familiar sled flew past us once more, blocking the way we needed to go.

'Blast you Radagast...' I thought, coming to a sudden stop and pressed myself against the nearest rock, bringing Thorin with me in reflex.

"Ori, no!" Thorin called in a panic, as I saw a purple blur almost run right past me being pulled back by his cloak. "Get back."

"Hurry, come on, come on, quick!" Gandalf urged in a hurry, motioning for the dwarves behind to move on.

"Where are you leading us?" I heard Thorin ask Gandalf.

Gandalf had come to stand beside me and for a split second the wizard gave the dwarf king a look before moving on. Thorin looked up at me before I shook my head, silently telling him I had not the faintest clue and brought up the rear of the group.

Over hills, and under. Open fields and through rocky terrains we ran, making sure to never get caught in the same path as the pack. The adrenaline pushing us to our limit, never thinking to catch a breathe. And too close for our liking did Radagast pass in front of us that we pushed ourselves close to the sides of the nearest rock.

Our bodies relaxed for a mere second, thinking the wargs had followed the brown wizard away, before the clicking of claws against rock reached my ears, the menacing growl of the warg pacing just above our hiding place.

I stood tense besides the two prince, quickly and quietly readying my bow and arrow. I was about to fire my arrow before Kili made a sudden movement, stepping forward to be spotted by the warg, knocking back his arrow as it embedded itself into the wargs shoulder, causing it to let out an alarming howl. I looked up in time to see the scout take out a horn from his belt, ready to alert the rest before I quickly let my arrow fly that caused the warg and his rider to take a tumble off the rock.

The warg had started to let out a loud painful wail as its rider recovered from the fall and drew his weapon, running to strike at our party.

"Silence the beast!" I growled, causing the rest to snap out of their confusion and jump into action.

I looked between the rocks, and noticed the pack had turned in our direction, having forgotten the brown wizard and started to run in our direction, the pack now getting closer to our hiding place.

"We have been found!" I growled out, gritting my teeth as a howl was let out. "We need to move!"

"Run!" Gandalf called, running ahead.

We ran in the opposite direction, the scenery now changing from jagged rocks and boulders, to dry brown grass and trees. Heading in the opposite direction of the howls, into open area, and away from the imminent danger.

And from over the hill, dark figures appeared, gaining speed toward us fast.

"Gandalf!" I yelled, skidding to a stop.

"There they are!" Gloin yelled out, pointing in the direction of the pack now coming into complete view.

I turned to the side and saw another part of the pack coming toward us.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf motioned toward a clear area, having no choice now but to head in that direction.

'They are surrounding us from all sides...' I thought, running ahead, looking in all directions to see wargs closing in on us in the distance.

From the front, three wargs came into view, causing the company to come to a complete stop. I had run up ahead, coming to a halt besides Ori

"There's more coming!" Kili called out from behind as the wargs caught up to us.

Thorin turned around, looking at the surrounding situation before looking toward his nephew.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin called, as I quickly unsheathed the sword I had found in the trolls cave, the sun shining off my blade.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled as more orcs on their wargs ventured closer, the sound of an arrow firing off was heard as I looked around to the dwarfs retreating closer to each other.

"Where's Gandalf!" Kili yelled in a bit of a panic, firing another arrow while he continued to back up.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin grumbled, gathering closer to the group.

Ori was a bit in front of me as I saw him fire a rock with his slingshot at the warg stalking closer, the rock had no affect however and just made the beast angrier. I reached forward with my free hand and pulled the small dwarf behind me, aiming my blade at the beast as we inched our way back.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin called out.

The wargs were getting dangerously close for my liking, I motioned for Ori to stay behind me, as I took the bow off my back and quickly fired my arrow, hitting an orc between his eyes.

"This way, you fools!"

I turned around swiftly, just in time to see Gandalf's hat disappear behind a crack between a boulder.

"Come on, move!" Thorin yelled out, retreating back to the mouth of the entrance. "Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!"

One by one, I saw the dwarves disappear through the crack as I ushered Ori to quickly follow.

"Go, I will be right behind you." I urged, nudging Ori toward the mouth of the cave.

I was just about to jump into the mouth of the cave that sloped down until Thorin's panicked voice called out for his nephew.

I looked back and saw Kili was still a bit back shooting at the on coming wargs.

"Run!" Thorin called out.

Kili stopped mid-shot and looked behind before turning around and running in our direction.

"Quickly, Kili!" I yelled out a bit in a panic as I saw a warg gaining speed, almost nipping at Kili's heels.

"Come on Belle!" I heard Bilbo call out from the bottom of the cave, and I was just about to jump in when I heard a loud thump and a frightened yell from behind.

I quickly turned and saw that Kili had tripped and fallen a bit close to the mouth, but still too far for any of us to reach him and pull him away from the danger.

"Kili!" Thorin and Fili shouted, about to rush forward.

I quickly grabbed the two and shoved them into the mouth of the cave, listening as the two tumbled down and quickly rushed forward toward the fallen prince.

(Kili's P.O.V)

I fell, I was so close to reaching my brother and my uncle, and I tripped and fell. I looked up toward the mouth of the cave in time to see Belle pull Fili and Thorin back into the cave and I felt my body turn cold. I turned over and saw the warg stalking closer, teeth bared, snarling, and saliva dripping from the corner of its mouth. I knew I would not make it to the rest in time if I ran, I would not make it there on time. My hope was dwindling as I slowly crawled on my back toward the entrance.

'I'm going to die...' I thought as I landed a hard kick at the snout of the beast, who had tried to snap its jaws at me. 'I can't die, not here.'

The creature reared up, its head looming over ready to clamp his jaws on me, to get his claws in me and the only thing I did was close my eyes to wait for the inevitable.

I waited for what felt like hours waiting for the pain that never came, no jaws coming down or claws shredding into my body.

'Huh?' I thought before opening my eyes and looking back toward the creature.

"Belle!" I called out in shock.

Standing between the threat and myself was Bellethiel, her sword drawn and the body of the warg dead before her.

"Get up!" She growled out as two more orcs on their wargs stalked from the sides. "Get up, Kili!"

Without a second thought, I got up on my feet and started to back up.

"Run toward the crack..." She whispered, her eyes never leaving the threat in front of us.

I swiftly turned around and made a run for the crack until an orc rider jumped to block my path. In shock I fumbled for my sword before Belle had jumped over me and shot an arrow right between the eyes of the orc, embedding deep within its skull.

"Keep moving..." Belle called taking a swipe at another warg that had come from behind.

I made another run for it and stopped at the mouth of the crack, my uncle and brother at the very front of the group.

"Kili!" Fili called out in relief and smiled. "Jump down!"

I turned around and saw Belle still a bit behind, her back never turned toward the enemy as she slowly backed up.

"Come one Belle!" I called out to her as she turned to look back at me.

Belle had made a run for it, the closer she got the faster the wargs ran. One of the beasts with no rider got too close and jumped on top Belle bringing both of them to the ground.

"Belle!" I yelled out about to run forward to offer my assistance.

"Stay where you are!" Belle called, both her hands preventing the warg from biting down.

I was worried, I watched as in one continuous motion, she dropped her hand from the wargs mouth to grab her sword that had fallen beside her. I saw the warg's mouth clamp down before Belle had stabbed the warg up through the jaw and its skull, killing it instantly.

Belle scrambled out from under the beast before running toward me. When she reached me she took my arm and both fell into the cave, tumbling down and landing on our backs at the feet of the company.

(Bellethiel's P.O.V)

The moment we landed, we had kicked up a bunch of dust and dirt landing hard on our backside. I groaned in pain, with the adrenaline dwindling down, I could feel the bruising in my midsection and the immense pain from my right arm caused by the warg biting down on my arm.

I winced as I sat up and suddenly heard a horn in the distance, a horn I knew all so well. The sound of arrows hitting their marks, and I slowly got up with the help of Gandalf as we listened to the commotion going on up top.

Suddenly an orc came tumbling down into our hiding spot, dead with an arrow protruding from its neck.

Thorin bent over the body and pulled out the arrow, inspecting the tip, his face turning grimmer.

"Elves." Thorin spat in disgust, throwing the arrow to the ground before looking straight at Gandalf.

I walked over to Kili, inspecting him over just a bit before he looked up at me, a bit shocked at the sudden closeness.

"Belle," He sighed in relief, as Dwalin called to Thorin from the pathway in the back.

"I am happy that you are well Kili." I smiled slightly.

"Thanks to you." Kili smiled brightly, before the company made a move to follow the path.

"Let us follow before we get left behind." I nodded, motioning for Kili to move on.

He nodded before walking along side his brother, who gave Kili a one armed hug as they both followed behind the company.

I winced as I followed at the back, the narrow path between the two tall cliffs. The feeling in the air becoming light and your doubt and worry vanishing the closer we got to the exit.

"There's light up ahead!" Dwanlin informed as the narrow pathway opened up, the sound of water trickling over rock as the company soon stood before a valley on an open area.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf's voice echoed as I stood behind Bilbo. "In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo said in awe, overwhelmed with the scene before us.

"Here lies the last Homely House East of the sea."

Thorin turned around, scowling up at the wizard.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin glared.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf reproached, returning the stare.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin reasoned.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf said, causing Thorin to give out a deep sigh. "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to Bellethiel and myself."

"I believe you are mistaken Gandalf." I stated stepping beside the wizard. "Tact and respect I would agree...but charm? I think you should do most of the talking."

"Come Bellethiel." Gandalf called, ignoring my comment, as he walked pass the company.

Thorin watched as Gandalf led the way, then glanced back up at me.

I shook my head and walked past the company, who still seemed a bit uncomfortable at being in the presence of an elvish residence.

"When was the last you were here Bellethiel?" Gandalf asked, striking up a conversation as we walked side by side.

"A couple of centuries ago...it is hard to keep track of time." I replied, holding my right arm close to my body.

"I'm sure your companions will be looking forward to seeing you, after being away for so long." Gandalf smirked.

"I am hoping that we could avoid them, Rivendell is a big place." I commented earning a chuckle from Gandalf.

"They will be overjoyed to see you my friend." Gandalf said as we made our way closer to the entrance of Imladris. "I wonder how the boys are..."

"The boys, no matter how old they get, will always be immature children." I chuckled as we began to cross the bridge of Rivendell.

I took a glance behind and saw how guarded the dwarves were being, some sticking close together and mumbling to themselves.

"The company look uneasy...being in an elvish settlement." I assessed, as we came to the entrance.

"There will always be trouble between the children and the adopted children of Eru." Gandalf recited glancing back toward the company.

Down the flight of stairs came a dark-haired elf with his head held high and a smile on his face when our eyes met.

"Mithrandir." The elf greeted. "Bellethiel."

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf called, turning around to greet the elf back.

Lindir placed his right hand on the left side of his chest, bowing his head just a bit in greeting at both Gandalf and myself as I repeated the gesture back.

"_We heard you had crossed into the Valley." _Lindir commented in our own spoken language.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said urgently.

"My lord Elrond is not here." Lindir replied.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf questioned.

From the distance, the elvish horn was blown, bringing our attention back the way we had come. I could see the a line of horses making their way toward us and I smiled seeing Lord Elrond at the very front leading the group.

"Ifridî bekâr!" Thorin yelled as the company began to group together. "Close ranks!"

The company held their weapons pointed outwards, keeping the young and defenseless ones in the middle, huddled together as the mounted elves arrived and started to circle the dwarves. The company growling at the elves that suddenly came to a stop.

"Gandalf."

I stood beside Lindir as he gave me a small smile, as Gandalf stepped forward.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf said bowing with grace. "Mellonnen! _Where have you been?"_

"_We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South." _Elrond said, dismounting from his horse._ "We slew a number near the Hidden Pass."_

Elrond smiled brightly as he came over to give Gandalf a friendly embrace.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders." Elrond commented, handing Lindir a sword they had gotten from an Orc. Our eyes meeting as he smiled and bowed slightly before looking back to Gandalf. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf said as Thorin stepped forward from the company, causing Elrond to avert his attention to the group of dwarves.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thráin ." Elrond proclaimed.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin commented, peering up at Elrond.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thrór when he ruled under the Mountain." Elrond said.

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Thorin insulted rather rudely.

"_Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests."_ Elrond spoke slowly and gruffly to Lindir ignoring the insult and turning around to head up the stairs.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin yelled out, causing the company to call out and grip their weapons in fury.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf said, a bit irritated at the behavior of the company.

The group huddled once more, discussing among themselves in their own spoken language before turning back to Elrond.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on." Gloin commented as the rest of the company started forward.

Elrond turned to walk up the stairs, as I bowed to him from the waist.

"My Lord Elrond." I spoke respectfully.

Elrond had placed both his hands on my shoulder, bringing my attention to him as he bought me into a loose embrace.

"_The last I had seen you, you had asked me to help with accommodations, gravely injured and on the brink of death." _Elrond said as we both turned to walk up the stairs with Gandalf and the company trailing behind us.

"_I could not stay." _I replied walking beside him.

"_Your friends will be delighted to know you are here."_ Elrond said as we entered Rivendell.

"_I would rather appreciate it, if everyone can keep quiet of my presence here." _I asked, looking around nervously.

"_It is not wise to avoid them for so long." _Elrond replied.

"_It may not be wise...but it is my decision." _I said plainly as we stopped suddenly.

"_I will have to leave you for now," _Elrond said bowing his head as we arrived to a small home at the far end of Rivendell. _"someone will come to retrieve you for super."_

I bowed from the waist once more as he left before he stopped and looked back at me over his shoulder.

"_If I were you Bellethiel, I would get your arm looked at." _Elrond smiled, turning to leave. _"I purpose you head to visit Nestaron, he will be overjoyed to see you. I am sure his wife Nestariel is with him as well."_

(Kili's P.O.V)

Elves...the way they looked at us the moment we walked through the halls of this residence as the lord led us through twist and turns, they looked at us with such disgust. Always turning up their noses and snubbing us off...I don't want to be here.

The lord of Rivendell and Belle were talking at the way front while I stood beside my brother, Uncle talking quietly with the wizard.

"You alright Ki?" Fili whispered. "You've been glancing at Bellethiel for a while now."

"No I haven't." I said a bit too loud as Fili placed a finger to his lips. "I have not!"

"Something's wrong Ki, I can tell." Fili glared as we continued to follow the elf lord.

I was silent for a bit, watching as Belle reached to grip her right arm.

"I think Belle got badly injured when she came back for me..." I whispered. "She was tackled down by the warg, both her hands were keeping the beast from clamping down on her, and she had used her left hand to reach for her sword..I've been watching Belle because she's been reaching for her right arm every so often."

Fili looked up front to see Belle let go of her arm and continue talking to the elf lord, bowing as he made his leave before she turned to look at our group.

"While we are here, this will be our place of rest." Belle said looking around at our housing. "You will be escorted to the dinning area."

"And what about you?" Thorin asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I have some business to attend to..." Belle replied, turning her back to us. "I will join you in the dinning hall this afternoon."

**Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did! We are finally in Rivendell but our lovely Bellethiel is injured! A lot of things could happen in Rivendell, but what? I promise there will be some Thorin and Bellethiel moments soon to come. Sorry about the weird battle/running scenes. (Again, sorry for any grammar mistake and sorry if this chapter wasn't so great *sad face*)  
**

**Did you enjoy this chapter? If you did then favorite, follow, review and share pretty please! (although it's not mandatory because I will still update because I have fallen in love with this story and I love Thorin). I am working on the next chapter as we speak! ^^ And I will update very soon!  
**

**Until next time Middle Earth fans! Love you bunches!  
**

**-S.O**


	9. An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**** Hello Hobbit fans! Another chapter! Yay! 500 views in one day the moment I had uploaded Chapter 8! I think that is pretty awesome and it made me super excited when I saw the graph. I would like to thank Sofasoap, loveisthewayforme, KSVamp, ZabuzasGirl, PurpleFairy11, InezSophia, KK1987, amoorietapoodles, Luna loves u, slash95, and Snowangel34 for all the reviews/favorites/following. We are now in Rivendell! Who will Bellethiel meet now that she's stepped foot in a place where she wanted to avoid in the first place?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, all rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Everything you recognize from the movie or the book I do not own other then Bellethiel and her companions I made up. Also any grammar mistakes you see I hope you forgive me, I looked over this chapter and if there is a grammar mistake, I overlooked it and am deeply sorry. I do hope it is easy to read and I hope you also enjoy! **

**Memo: **_"This"_** is our lovely elves speaking in Sindarin since sadly...I cannot speak or write it myself. =( I only know small sayings and greetings.**

_"Nestaron." _I called as I entered the room an elf maid had directed me toward. _"Nestaron, are you in here?"_

"I will be there as soon as I can!" A males voice called out. "Nestariel! Please go and check who it is."

A female elf came rushing through the door on the far left of the room, the other room possibly their private quarters to be closer to the patients. She had yet to see me as she fumbled with her dress to look presentable.

"My deepest apologizes, my husband and myself were busy late last night taking care of some of the wounded elves from a scouting party a few days back." The female elf stuttered out, patting down her dark red hair.

"It is alright Nestariel..." I commented as she paused in her fussing, to look up with wide eyes at hearing my voice.

"Bellethiel?" Nestariel breathed out in disbelief, staring at me with her eyes wide open.

"Nestariel..." I addressed, bowing slightly. _"It has been too long my friend."_

"Nestaron..." Nestariel called, her eyes never leaving my own. "Nestaron! Come quickly!"

"I am coming Nestariel..." Nestaron called, walking into the room, his hair more straight then Nestariel. "What is the problem?"

Nestariel pointed at me, her mouth now slightly parted. When Nestaron followed his wife's hand and his eyes fell upon me, he too took on the same expression as his wife.

"Bellethiel..." Nestaron called.

"Nestaron, Nestariel...it is good to see you both getting along well." I smiled, a bit nervously.

Suddenly, Nestariel snapping out of her shock, ran forward and threw her arms around me.

"_Welcome back my friend!" _Nestariel, mumbled, on the verge of crying.

"We assumed the worst when you went missing all those years ago." Nestaron said, walking toward the two of us, still a bit in shock. "Mellimeldisiel would not tell us a thing of your whereabouts..."

"What brings you back Rivendell!" Nestariel said, pulling away and wiping the corner of her eyes with her sleeves. "Please, tell me you are staying for good."

"I am afraid I will not be staying..." I replied seeing Nestariel's smile disappear. "There are guest passing through that I am traveling with and I am in need of a healer. There is a feast for them and I do not wish for my arm to be a hindrance."

I stated, holding up my right arm to the two.

"Here, let me look." Nestaron said, walking forward and gingerly taking my arm in both his hands.

He carefully unclasped my gauntlets and the feeling of air hitting my arm was chilling as the fabric was clinging tightly to my arm. Nestaron peeled back the torn pieces of fabric and I could see puncture wounds from where the warg had clamped his jaw.

"It is not deadly...and at least it had stopped bleeding." Nestaron evaluated, looking toward his wife. "I will take care of Bellethiel's wounds, you may as well find her something presentable to change in to."

"I do not need a change of clothes." I protested as Nestaron sat me down and began to clean my wounds while Nestariel left the room in haste.

"During your stay here you will." Nestaron commanded, the healer side of him pushing through. "Nothing tight to constrict your wound, and I am sure Nestariel will find something pleasant for you to wear."

Silence settled over between us as I watched Nestaron clean out my wounds, adding an elvish balm before reaching for the wrappings beside him.

"Why did you leave Bellethiel..." Nestaron asked suddenly, slowly wrapping the bandages around my arm, paying close attention to detail. "After the battle...you left us here and disappeared."

"I could not stay..." I replied plainly, wincing as he tightened the wrapping making it a bit uncomfortable.

"Was it because of the lost of Voronwë..." Nestaron assumed.

"My brother...was just one thing Nestaron..." I sighed sadly, pulling my arm away once it was finished.

"You should go see the boys." Nestaron said, changing the subject as he went up to clean his hands of my blood. "They miss you terribly, they were the ones most worried about you. Not to mention their mischief has become a hindrance for all of us during our appointed duties...they only listen to you in the end."

"It was not my plan to meet with any of you..." I replied honestly.

"Bellethiel...whatever the reason you left. You cannot just disappear and leave us here." Nestaron said, walking over to sit on a chair opposite of me. "All of us miss you Bellethiel, everyone is still here, we were waiting for you to return."

Nestaron stood up and looked toward the door as it creaked open.

"Do not keep us waiting forever my friend." Nestaron called back, making his exit and closing the door behind him.

"Bellethiel..." Nestariel called out, placing a hand upon my shoulder. "change into this gown and I will take care of your clothes."

"I am not sure of this Nestariel..." I mumbled, looking over the dress she had picked out. "the last time I had worn something this extravagant was back in Greenwood."

"You will look beautiful, mellon." Nestariel chuckled. "It is a feast for you and your friends, now quickly get dressed for supper, I will do your hair."

(Bilbo's P.O.V)

Rivendell...I'm in Rivendell!

An elf maid had come to retrieve us during late afternoon for supper and here we were, sitting in such a marvelous place surrounded by such beautiful music.

Sadly, though, I was the only one admiring the music, the structures, and in awe in the presence of elves. The company had grumbled and complained all the way from our appointed housing to the dining area.

It did not get any better when the food was passed out, vegetarian and no meat.

Gandalf, Thorin and Lord Elrond was sitting at the front, a seat open between the gray wizard and the elf lord and across from Thorin, a seat which I assumed was reserved for Bellethiel.

Bellethiel...

"Does anyone know where Belle is?" I leaned a bit closer to whisper to Balin.

"Sorry lad, I'm not sure where the lass went off to." Balin replied, a bit concerned as well from what I could see.

"Bellethiel, it's so good for you to join us for supper, come my dear and have a seat!" Gandalf called.

I turned toward the direction that Gandalf was looking and I saw Bellethiel standing tall, her head held high, but she was not in her normal attire. She wore a silver (almost white) elvish low cut gown that flared on the bottom, sleeves pass her arm as her hands were clasped to her front, with gold lining the sash wrapped around her waist. A thin, silver crown adorned her head, twisting and turning in every direction, with carvings of autumn leaves hanging by a thread on thin branches. In the middle of her forehead, of the crown, was a deep royal blue jewel.

There was another female elf by her side, who had smiled and embraced her, handing her the blade she had found in the trolls cave before turning to leave.

The moment she turned to leave however, I took notice to the piercing on her left ear, an exact copy of the one on Bellethiel's ear in the same spot.

'Odd...' I thought watching as she left and Bellethiel gracefully making her way to sit between Gandalf and Elrond.

(Bellethiel's P.O.V)

I took my seat across from Thorin, my movements now switched, becoming second nature while being among my kin.

"You look lovely in elven garbs Bellethiel." Elrond stated, pouring some wine into a golden elvish glass, and handing it to me.

"Thank you Lord Elrond, though if I am perfectly honest. I am not comfortable in these garbs." I stated, taking a sip from the cup.

"You never were..." Elrond chuckled. "was visiting Nestaron and Nestariel pleasant? I do hope they gave your arm a look over."

"Indeed they did." I smiled. "And indeed it was a pleasure seeing familiar faces again after so long."

The laughing of the company distracted me for a bit, as I saw them laughing and pointing at Kili, who looked ashamed...turning a bit red before picking at the food placed in front of him.

"I almost forgot, Lord Elrond, if it is no trouble, would you be able to have a look at these swords we have found." I motioned to Thorin. "I have an idea...but I was hoping that you could enlighten us."

Elrond turned his attention to Thorin and held out his hand, but Thorin hesitated, his eyes unsure and untrusting of Elrond's intention before reaching for the sword he found and placed it in Elrond's hand.

Lord Elrond began to inspect the blade, his eyes showing recognition as he took the sword out of its sheathe, running his thumb along the hilt.

"This is Ocrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin." Elrond assessed, before handing it back into the hands of Thorin. "May it serve you well."

I motioned to Gandalf, who had reached for his blade as Elrond reached across and smirked when his hand came in contact with the new sword.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age..." Elrond trailed off, handing the sword back to Gandalf. "Such swords were...thought to be lost."

"My Lord," I spoke with respect. "I had found a sword as well that was among the two swords forged from Gondolin, a sword I could not identify."

I reached under the table and pulled out my sword, the gold on the hilt flashed, reflecting the sun as it set.

"This sword..." Elrond breathed out, reaching out to carefully take the sword out of my hand. "cannot be the sword I expect it to be."

Elrdon slowly unsheathed my sword, the blade shining brightly, as Elrond's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Ringil, The Sword of Crystal Ice. Sword wielded by Fingolfin, High King of Ñoldor. The sword that shined in the light of the stars." Elrond breathed in awe. "Said to have hewed the foot of Morgoth and its presence unknown. Destroyed or buried with Fingolfin...no one knew. A sword in my opinion...fitting for a warrior such as yourself Bellethiel."

Elrond carefully placed the sword back in my hand before looking at the three of us.

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked curiously.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf informed, as I picked up a small loaf of bread and started taking small bites.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond questioned as he smirked at both of us as I saw Thorin tense and stood up slowly.

"Excuse me."

I watched as Thorin made his way toward his company, and to the back of the dining area where he had reached toward Gloin for a canteen.

"Thirteen dwarves and a halfing, for Bellethiel alone, it would seem only natural." Elrond stated, ignoring the Dwarf King as he lifted the glass to his lips before glancing at Gandalf. "Strange traveling companions, Gandalf."

"These are the descendents of the house of Durin." Gandalf defended, smiling politely at Elrond. "They're noble, decent folk."

I watched from my seat as Nori stuffed an ornate shaker into his coat.

"They're surprisingly cultured."

Bombur, had been stuffing his mouth of any food he could get his hands on, food dangling from the side of his mouth.

"They've got a deep love of the arts."

Suddenly Bofur stood up from his seat, stepping onto the table and hosting himself up on the plinth in the middle of the room, as he held a tune, commanding all the attention in the room.

_There's an-Inn_

_There's an Inn_

_There's a merry old Inn_

_Beneath an old gray hill_

The company began to sing along, banging against the tables, their forks pounding to create a joyful rhythm. Their spirits brightening as the song continued on.

**__****And there they brew a beer so brown**

**__****That the Man in the Moon himself came down**

**__****one night to drink his fill.**

Suddenly a loaf of bread was flung in my direction, as I quickly caught it in my hand and placed it down onto the table. Although the sudden bread flying through the air surprised Gandalf, Elrond had followed the direction on where it had come from to see that the rest of the company had begun to throw more loaf of bread from across the room to the table beside them.

_Oh-The ostler has a tipsy cat_

_that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_

_And up and down he saws his bow,_

_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_

_now sawing in the middle._

From my seat, I looked across the room and saw Thorin smiling an genuine smile, laughing along with his company, tapping his foot to the beat and it took me by surprise. The fearless leader, the stoic dwarf king who carefully guarded his emotions, and made sure everything he did was kept in place...was opening up in the presence of a race he despised the most in Middle Earth. I must admit...his smile took me the most by surprise.

_So-the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

_a jig that would wake the dead:_

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

"_It's after three!" he said._

Another bun was thrown my way as I moved slightly to the right and missed getting hit, although Lord Elrond looked less than impressed with the lack of respect the dwarves were giving their host. More food was thrown into the air as yells of appreciation called all around. I could not help but let out a laugh, applauding Bofur, which earned me Elrond's hard stare.

Bofur turned around and bowed to our table, winking at me as he jumped back down to his spot besides Kili.

As volume of the company settled, their energy and spirits still high, Elrond let out a sigh and turning to glare slightly at Gandalf, before taking a long drink from his cup.

"Where did you venture off to after leaving Rivendell, Bellethiel." Elrond questioned. "With your injures I would not expect you to have gone very far."

"I had made it all the way to Bree," I replied. "I had fallen close to the East Road, a lovely couple found me and tended my wounds, allowing me to accompany them to Bree."

"And what have you been doing for the past several centuries if I may ask?" Elrond questioned, looking toward me.

"After returning from the battle and leaving Rivendell behind, I have simply been traveling all over Middle Earth." I stated.

"Mellimeldisiel, has informed me otherwise." Elrond smirked. "What you have been doing is anything but simple, destroying orc and goblin raids and saving those that need saving."

"It is always hard to hide things from someone who keeps track of you." I stated, sighing a bit.

I glanced at the company, making sure they were alright as I saw them ease a bit after the little tune sung by Bofur and I was assuming I was staring a bit too long, for Elrond let out a chuckle beside me.

"I will never understand your fascination with dwarves." Elrond smiled.

"It is not a fascination really..." I defended.

"It was your fascination with dwarves that got us in this situation to begin with, Bellethiel." A voice called out.

(Bilbo's P.O.V)

"It was your fascination with dwarves that got us in this situation to begin with, Bellethiel."

After the company's rude behavior, things had finally calmed down just a bit, all of us talking loudly among ourselves, until a female's voice cut through the noise, bringing all of our attention to the entrance.

Standing between the pillar was a pale elf with midnight black hair and dark eyes, her arms crossed over her chest and many more elves behind her with an expression of shock.

"Morwen..." Bellethiel called out, standing from her seat.

"Welcome back, Bellethiel."A different elf woman called, stepping forward, a soft smile gracing her feature as her hands were clasped in front of her, with eyes that shown ages of wisdom.

"Nana!"

Two male elves rushed forward, pushing through the group blocking the path, and rushed toward Bellethiel. Jumping and avoiding anything that stood in their way before crashing into Belle.

"Beriohtarion. Balamaethor." Bellehtiel breathed out as she stared at the two standing before her. "How did you come to know I was here..."

"Mellimeldisiel gathered us together and informed us you had arrived in Rivendell not that long ago." One of the male elves smiled, pulling Belle from her seat.

"We have catching up to do, with you being gone for over a couple centuries." The other male smiled, taking her other hand as well and pulling forward.

"We have guests and it would be rude to just up and leave." Belle replied, attempting to pull away from the two elves.

"Supper is almost over Bellethiel," Lord Elrond replied, smiling warmly at the scene. "you haven't seen your companions in so long and they have missed you deeply."

Elrond had waved his hand, dismissing Belle as the boys began to quickly pull her out of the dining area.

When Belle reached the group of elves, she was enveloped immediately. And as she disappeared in the group, I took another notice to something I had seen in the beginning of supper.

All the new elves that had arrived to meet Belle, to greet her, the moment they had turned to leave, on their left ear was a silver bead. Same area as Belle, and I'm going to assume...the same carving as well.

(Bellethiel's P.O.V)

"_I taught you better, you should not have barged in the way you did." _I scolded, as we made our way toward one of the housing areas.

"Don't be so serious Nana," Balameothor, the youngest of the two chuckled, walking to my left.

"It already seemed like the dwarves were already causing a bigger commotion, there was no harm done with us walking in." Beriohtarion, the eldest twin, added in.

"The room we're going to is close to your dwarves, so you wont get lost on your way back." Balameothor smiled.

"I may not have been here in centuries, and I do forget small things, but my memory is still a lot better than you two combined." I commented, causing the two to laugh.

"_It is great to see you again, __Nana.__" _Beriohtarion smiled as we arrived at a double door. "Lets drink and be merry like back in the day!"

The young ones pushed their way through the double doors, eager to drink with their fellow companions. I was close to the last to venture in, until a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"It truly is wonderful that you came back, Bellethiel." Mellimeldisiel smiled, pulling both of us into the room. "There is so much you have missed these past couple hundred years."

**Bellethiel** = **Strong One**  
**Nestaron** = **Healer**  
**Nestariel** = **Healer**  
**Mellimeldisiel** = **Beloved Friend**  
**Voronwë** = **Faithful**  
**Morwen** = **Dark**  
**Beriohtarion** = **Protective Warrior**  
**Balamaethor ****= Powerful Warrior**

**Did you enjoy this chapter? We have now met a group of elves that know Bellethiel, and quite possibly share a common past. =) We have also gotten a small glimpse of Bellethiel's past, or I hope lmfao. What is our lovely elf hiding? I am working on the next chapter as you are reading! This chapter was already submitted I just had to correct it, though it took a while since I have been reading the Silmarillion for a history lesson so I do not get anything wrong if I were to add it as Belle's history. Again, any grammar mistakes you see, I am sorry and I will fix it in the future.  
**

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Are you enjoying this story so far? Then review, favorite, follow and share with other fellow Tolkien/Hobbit fans! Until next time dear friends! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time!  
**

**Love,  
S.O  
**


	10. Rivendell Downtime

**Author's Note:**** Hello Hobbit Fans! I'm sorry for a late update...I decided it's time to write fanfics after such an emotionally, soul shredding, soul damaging episode of Supernatural. Needed to busy myself with writing my lovely fanfics. Thank you KSVamp, Zinverai, ZabuzasGirl, PurpleFairy11, sassygirl9811, CharlEBailey, Jack Frost Is Me, CHSShortie, Reese Potter, and PhoenixUnicorn115 for all reviews, follows and favoriting! We are now in Rivendell where so much can happen in such a little time. We shall experience a little downtime and fun time in Rivendell, what could possibly go wrong?  
**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own The Hobbit, all rights go to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Only person I own is Bellethiel and all her elvish friends. Any grammar mistakes you see I want to say I am deeply sorry that I missed it and I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

(Bilbo's P.O.V)

"Did you see that?" I asked the company, minus Thorin and Balin who had gone to discuss some business with Gandalf after coming back from our meeting with the Lord of Rivendell.

"See what Bilbo?" Bofur asked curiously, rummaging through his pack.

"Those elves." I pondered.

"You would have to be more specific Master Boggins." Kili chuckled. "This place is full of elves, which do you speak of?"

"Baggins." I corrected, glaring slightly at the Durin prince. "And those elves that came to retrieve Belle, there was something odd about them."

"Elves, are always odd in the opinion of dwarves." Fili replied, taking a puff from his pipe.

"What did you see lad." Bofur humored.

"Those elves also had their ears pierced, a silver bead in the exact spot Belle had hers." I answered earning blank stares from the company that had decided to listen. "Don't you find it odd? It's already rare to see an elf with their ear pierced, but now we find a group of them? I'm sure it's safe to assume that they have the same inscription carved into those beads as well."

"I think you're just over thinking the situation Bilbo..." Bofur answered, finding his pipe. "They were probably in the same military squad back where they're from for all we know."

"Don't think to hard on it Master Boggins!" Kili called out as I made to leave. "If you do your head will hurt!"

I huffed and looked out over the balcony into the garden, the moon being the only light shining aside from the dim torches hanging on the columns.

In the darkness though I saw Belle and the elves from earlier moving into the open area, the females holding trays upon trays of food while the male elves carried bottles wine. Their laughter was loud and contagious as I found myself laughing along for no apparent reason.

"I have not seen Bellethiel smile like that in years." Gandalf spoke, startling me just a bit.

"Is there a reason for their celebration and merriment?" I questioned curiously.

"I assume they are relieved to see Bellethiel alive after going missing for so long." Gandalf commented. "We have also arrived just in time for a very important occasion."

"What occasion?" Ori questioned, moving closer to get a better look from our balcony.

"It's Mereth Nuin Giliath, The Feast of Starlight." A chime like voice spoke out.

The company all turned toward the stairway to see the same elf maid that had escorted us this afternoon to the dining hall.

"What are you doing here?" Thorin growled out defensively, as the elf raised her hand.

"Be at peace Thorin, I am here only to see if there is anything I could do to make you or your company feel more at home." The elf smiled. "I just so happened to have entered when you questioned the reason for the celebration the elves of Greenwood were having."

"The Feast of Starlight?" I asked.

"They're celebrating a bit soon I suppose...for it has been centuries since they have been together." The female elf bowed her head. "My apologizes, my name is Melda."

"What is the Feast of Starlight?" Ori asked in amazement.

"To the Eldar, to elves, all light is sacred. For when elves first walked Middle Earth the first light we saw were the stars." Melda motioned toward the group in the garden. "The Wood Elves love the light of the stars the best."

Melda sighed as she looked toward the merry party.

"It is great to see them happy once more." Melda commented.

"What do you mean, are they always sad?" I questioned.

"My husband...Ainion, came to Rivendell centuries ago. They were injured, but relieved to be alive and together, even while they were on the brink of death they laughed and joked." Melda smiled, reliving her memory. "But Bellethiel...on her short time here she was sad, she seemed to be bothered by her thoughts as our healers tended to her. And when she left...so did the merriment of the Wood Elves. They would keep to themselves, only talking to their own and found no joy...they would force a smile in their everyday lives sure...but it was never true."

"Why were they injured?" Kili questioned, now a bit curious as to the reason the elves now full of joy were dying centuries ago.

"Ainion would not tell me, when asked he would tell me it was not something he wished to relive." Melda sighed. "I did not want to push, but from what I heard it was a war against orcs."

"Why come here, why not go home." Fili stated, his brows furrowed. "It is not as if their home was taken."

"I had asked, and the only answer I had gotten was that they could not return to Greenwood the Great." Melda looked at the group sadly. "I am just happy to see Ainion truly smile."

"Have you questioned about the bead on his left ear." I asked, hoping for an answer. "Any writing on it."

"The bead on his left ear?" Melda repeated, possibly thinking back to any information she could give. "Ainion had mentioned it once, he had told me it was a promise him and his kin made. As for the writing I was unable to read, it looked to be dwarvish runes."

This piqued the curiosity of the rest of the company who had been not been paying much attention to the story, until now.

"Why would it be in our language?" Kili asked.

"I am just assuming that it was writing in your language Master Dwarf." Melda defended. "Though, I am not too sure what it says, or if it is even in your language...I never got a good look."

I notice Melda glance to Gandalf, who had shifted a bit as Melda simply nodded.

"If there is nothing I can do...then I shall take my leave for the night." Melda bowed before quickly making her leave.

"Let us get some rest..." Gandalf called out after a few seconds of silence had passed.

I unrolled my bedroll, for the company refused to accept the living quarters of elves, and lay in a random spot beside Bofur...the melodious laughter of the elves in the garden going on through the night.

(Bellethiel's P.O.V)

The night before was spent with joyful of company, aside from the twins causing trouble every second through the night, moving from the garden back into the room and making a complete mess in their wake. We had celebrated through the night, that most of the younger elves had passed out due to the amount of wine they had continuously consumed. I was one of the few of the elder elves that supervised and stayed awake, exchanging stories and reliving the past. But when the sun made itself known I had decided it was time to leave and rejoin the others.

But just as I reached the door, a voice stopped me from leaving.

"Leaving so soon?"

I turned around to see Mellimeldisiel, smiling once more.

"I was thinking of taking a walk through Rivendell." I answered smiling back.

"Then I shall join you, mellon." Mellimeldisiel replied as she made her way to stand beside me. "Company always make everything more enjoyable."

I nodded as we walked side by side through Rivendell, and I took notice to some of the younger elves stray out of our path, their head bowed and eyes averted to the ground.

"Have they always been doing this?" I questioned quietly, glancing at some of the elves we passed before staring straight ahead.

"We have told them not to, but they seem to want to." Mellimeldisiel replied, shaking her head. "We just learned to accept and live with it."

"It is a bit odd..." I commented as I took a glance behind. "We are not lords or ladies...we do not deserve this amount of respect for what we have done."

Mellimeldisiel shook her head, her smile disappearing.

"Where they give their respect is their choice, but we should not be ashamed for our deeds." Mellimeldisiel advised.

"I am not ashamed, but proud. I just do not think it is something worth being praised for..." I replied, chuckling a bit. "Imagine the companies reaction to the way the elf-maids treat us when we walk pass."

"I have seen the way you hold yourself mellon, you may not be ashamed of what you have done...but you are ashamed of something. I can see it." Mellimeldisiel stated before looking to me. "Do they know?"

"No, they do not." I replied.

Mellimeldisiel paused in her steps and reached out to take a strong hold of my wrist, halting me from going forward.

"You have yet to tell them, Bellethiel. Don't you think they deserve to know!" Mellimeldisiel scolded.

"They have no need to know Mellimeldisiel." I gently pulled my arm back. "What good will me telling them? To force them to appreciate elves?"

"You can't keep it a secret mellon, everyone knows who we are...what we've done. There are a few who know us by our face, but all know of our name." Mellimeldisiel commented. "And what will happen then?"

"Then let them find out that way, I will not tell them to force them to appreciate our kind." I growled out. "Leave it be, Mellimeldisiel."

"But Bellethiel-"

"Belle?"

Mellimeldisiel and I had stopped our argument and turned to see Bilbo had awkwardly stepped forward, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Bilbo..." I sighed, shaking my head and smiling at the hobbit.

"I'm sorry, I was just doing a bit exploring...I didn't mean to interrupt." Bilbo mumbled.

"You are not interrupting little hobbit, I was about to excuse myself." Mellimeldisiel replied, turning to look at me. "Remember our conversation Bellethiel, you cannot keep it a secret forever."

I watched as Mellimeldisiel turned to leave, disappearing around the corner before I looked to Bilbo.

"Shall I show you around Bilbo?" I asked.

"That would be wonderful." Bilbo smiled gratefully. "I was getting a bit lost."

"Where have the others gone off to?" I questioned as we began walking up a flight of stairs.

"I do not have the faintest idea," Bilbo replied.

"We shall go search for them once the tour is over." I smiled as we both began walking around.

"Such beautiful paintings..." Bilbo commented as we reached the second floor and turning to his left. "And this sword..."

"You have read stories about it I assume." I replied walking toward the statue holding the broken sword. "Heard the tales?"

"I have heard the stories, but another telling would be wonderful." Bilbo smiled up at me. "Especially from someone who's lived...if you don't mind."

I shook my head and smiled, placing a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and turning him around to the painting across from the statue.

"Narsil, forged during the First Age by a Dwarven smith Telchar, originally the sword of Maglor. But during the Second Age, its wielder was Elendil, High King of Gondor. The battle against Sauron claimed the lives of many elves and men, and there Elendil died fighting against Sauron, and Narsil shattered in the process. Hope...seemed lost." I addressed looking to the drawing of the man on the ground, holding the handle up, thinking back to the exact moment. "But Isildur, son of Elendil, took up the handle of Narsil and cut off the One Ring from Sauron's hand, separating it from its master and defeating him. Thus being the fall of Sauron and the end of the Second Age."

"You were there..." Bilbo added.

"I was there, fighting along the elves of Greenwood and I had seen the lives the war had claimed, and destroyed." I sighed sadly. "Our King, Oropher had fallen and one of them being my brother by marriage Idhrenohtar, and soon after claimed the life of my sister Anameleth. It was not my first battle, but it is always difficult to see war claim the lives of the ones you care about."

"What happened to the ring?" Bilbo asked, changing the subject.

"Lost and forgotten," I replied as we began to leave. "Instead of destroying the ring, Isildur had taken the ring in greed, it corrupted him and thus became his downfall."

"I see." Bilbo said as we walked further away from the paintings.

"Rivendell is such a beautiful place to live, why did you ever leave, Bellethiel?" Bilbo asked as we crossed a narrow walkway, over the still clear water. Looking up at the archways we passed.

"I had no reason to stay." I answered, as we stopped for a bit in a garden.

"Your friends and your nephews weren't a good reason?" Bilbo questioned.

I looked down at Bilbo, my right eyebrow quirked up in curiosity as Bilbo just laughed while we continued our stroll.

"It's not that hard to figure out Belle, they are almost an exact copy of you, aside from their personalities and their hair color." Bilbo answered.

"They took after their father..." I chuckled. "They inherited our looks, but their father's personality I am afraid."

At the very top of one of the housing areas we stood on a balcony overlooking Rivendell watching as the sun began to rise.

"And your companions have the same piercing as you, that silver bead with the same inscriptions." Bilbo answered.

I stood to his right side as I looked down at him.

"The same inscription?" I questioned.

"I am only assuming..." Bilbo mumbled. "Your friend...said you couldn't keep it a secret. If I'm not intruding, keep what a secret Belle?"

I stared out at the scenery, unsure how to answer before soft footsteps reached my ear. I looked behind to see Elrond approach and bowed to him. He kindly dismissed my gesture before going to stand on Bilbo's left.

"Not with your companions?" Elrond remarked startling Bilbo who had not realized another had joined our conversation.

"Ah, I shan't be missed." Bilbo replied, shaking his head. "The truth is most of them don't think I should be on this journey."

"Indeed." Elrond assessed. "I've heard that Hobbits are very resilient."

Bilbo laughed, thinking Lord Elrond was joking, but when he saw he wasn't he looked up to him.

"Really?" Bilbo asked.

"Mmm." Elrond nodded, looking back down at the hobbit. "I've also heard they're fond of the comforts of home."

Bilbo looked up and smirked, thinking for a moment before leaning toward Elrond.

"And I've heard that it's unwise to seek the counsel of elves, for they will answer both yes and no." Bilbo confided.

I chuckled quietly as Elrond did not look amused by the statement, as Bilbo glanced between the both of us nervously, thinking he had insulted us both, before a soft smile graced Elrond's face causing Bilbo to chuckle, shuffling from side to side.

"You are very welcome to stay here, if that is your wish." Elrond states as he makes his leave.

"Are you considering the offer?" I questioned curiously, looking down to Bilbo.

"I'm considering..." Bilbo answered honestly. "The company does not think I should be on this adventure...I have not been welcomed from the beginning back at my hole. You, they may not be as accepting, but at least you've proven you're worth..."

"Do not look so upset Bilbo, it is hard to gain the trust of dwarves when you are an outsider. If you were to leave, I will miss you dearly." I replied.

"That's very kind of you Belle." Bilbo said, smiling up at me.

"I am only being honest Bilbo," I smiled. "now...how about we search for our companions."

"Nana!"

I turned back to see Balamaethor, frantically running up the stairs and skidding to a complete stop in front of me.

"Balamaethor, is something wrong?" I questioned as he gained his composure and pointed back in the direction he came from.

"_There's a big problem, Nana! The young ones have challenged the company in the training area!"_ Balamaethor said urgently.

"_Which of the young ones." _I asked seriously, as I strode past him, Bilbo quickly trying to keep up alongside me.

"_Dûrion and his followers." _Balamaethor reported keeping up with my strides.

"This is bad..." I commented as I picked up my pace.

"What is he saying?" Bilbo questioned, huffing as he started to fast walk.

"Some of the young elves have started a fight with the company." I answered. _"What was the reason?" _

"_Who was at the practice area first..." _Balamaethor sighed, shaking his head. _"I am going to say it was Dûrion who approached the dwarves."_

We approached the practice area to see four of the young ones glaring down at the dwarves, weapons drawn on either side. I saw some of the elves of Rivendell standing around, watching the scene unfold and Bilbo suddenly ran from my side to the company, urgently trying to calm his angry companions without getting hurt. As I looked around I had spotted our friends and Mellimeldisiel standing to the side.

"_Why could you not handle the situation yourself, Mellimeldisiel."_ I called, moving quickly to stand beside her, Balamaethor standing the opposite of me.

"You_ know very well they will not listen to me." _Mellimeldisiel replied, shaking her head in shame. _"Dûrion only ever listens to you."_

I growled in frustration as I walked out onto the open field.

"Dûrion!" I yelled out, stepping out to stand between the dwarves and the glaring elf. "What is the meaning of this."

"We were here first Captain!" Dûrion growled out, glaring down at Thorin who was standing at the front of the group, Balin's arm preventing the dwarf king from moving to strike. "These dwarves had the nerve to interrupt our practice."

"We came here the moment the sun rose over the mountain!" Kili growled out. "We were here first Belle and they know it!"

Dûrion growled in anger, yelling to the three younger elves before pushing me out-of-the-way, raising his sword up and preparing to start a fight with the company of dwarves.

(Bilbo's P.O.V)

It all happened so fast, the elf Belle called Dûrion, pushed Belle out of the way and ready their weapons against the dwarves.

The sudden gesture caused the rest of the company to raise their weapons.

"Enough!"

Belle had regained her composure and swiftly taken up a sword and disarmed Dûrion, shoving him to the ground as she stood over him, her sword aimed at his chest as she addressed those armed around her.

The way she spoke was something I had never heard before, her demeanor emotionless. The speech wasn't soothing like when Elrond and Gandalf spoke yesterday at the entrance...no, it was detached and biting. Her stance was rigid, she stood with her shoulders squared and her eyes, if possible, got colder. She was frightening, those standing around...whether it was the elves of Rivendell or the elves of Greenwood did not dare interfere.

The group of elves quickly moved to help Dûrion, shame written on their face as they bowed to Belle.

She grumbled once more and spoke to them, almost in a commanding way before they grumbled some more and moved forward to address Thorin.

"My apologizes Thorin, son of Thráin...for our rude behavior." Dûrion bowed low from the waist. "Our Captain is right...we should not have picked a fight when it was not needed."

The four quickly made a retreat, but not before bowing once more to Belle.

"Nothing more to see, you are all dismissed." Belle commanded, and in that instant time unfroze and everyone went back to their own business, aside from the elves with the bead on their ear.

(Bellethiel's P.O.V)

Disarming Dûrion's sword was easy, their skills have declined over the past several centuries from the moment my sword clashed with his.

"_To cause a scene, is not a good image for us Dûrion, it is rude as you well know." _I commented, pointing my blade at his chest. _"And if I could so easily disarm you I can only assume you became lazy in my absence as well."_

I looked around to the three that looked a bit ashamed and unsure of what to do.

"_Drop your weapons you three." _I addressed, glaring at the three as they fearfully dropped their weapons. _"Explain yourself, Dûrion."_

"_We gave up so much for them!" _Dûrion growled, glaring up at me. _"They speak to us, look at us, as if we were the ones that wronged them when we should be treated differently!"_

"_What we did, we did not do it in hopes to gain something in return...in hopes to gain respect." _I advised. _"You should know better than to pick a fight with guests. I am greatly ashamed Dûrion of your actions today...all of you."_

I addressed as the three helped Dûrion to his feet and bowed to me. I looking back toward the company.

"_Apologize Dûrion, apologize and think of your actions." _I ordered as they grumbled and slowly approached the company.

"My apologizes Thorin, son of Thráin...for our rude behavior." Dûrion mumbled, just loud enough for the company to hear. "Our Captain is right...we should not have picked a fight when it was not needed."

"Captain..." Bilbo piped in quietly as the four made a quick retreat, but not before bowing once more to me.

"Nothing more to see, you are all dismissed." I called out, as the elves of Rivendell went about their business, leaving my companions and the company around the practice area.

"My apologizes Thorin...I thought they had more manners than that," I stated turning to look at the group. "But it would seem the young ones will always prove otherwise..."

For some reason, the company stared at me with a mixture of emotions, some in awe...while others I could not tell.

"I do hope your practice goes well, I am sorry for the interruption." I turned to leave, with Beriohtarion and Balamaethor flanking both my sides and Mellimeldisiel urging the others to leave.

-Late Afternoon-

"Mellimeldisiel!" I called running up to her.

"Mellon?" She called as she waited for me to catch up. "Is there a problem."

"I went back to the place where the dwarves were housed and I found no one there. I am worried that Dûrion might cause another scene if they were to cross paths so soon." I commented, frantically looking around.

"I don't know where your company ran off to..." Mellimeldisiel commented, looking around.

"I saw them in the main courtyard."

I turned to see Melda, wife of Ainion from what I have been told, walking toward us.

"The main courtyard, Melda?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"Toward the Sacred Fountain." Melda pointed out. "I don't know what their business is, they were in a rush that they would not stop to speak to me."

"Thank you Melda." I smiled, as she bowed to me. "There is no reason you should bow to an elf of equal status."

"Of equal status Bellethiel? You are hardly of equal status to myself...what you did..." Melda smiled, admiration shining through. "I admire, it was so brave."

"Brave...yet some would see it as deserting my kin and my duties." I commented.

"Leaving them to the death of dragon fire...that would have been considered a deserter." Melda smiled. "I would suggest you find your dwarves...I wouldn't want them getting into much trouble here, I would rather them be as comfortable as they ever could be considering there is no danger here."

I smiled before quickly running in the direction of the sacred fountain and up ahead I saw Elrond and Lindir about to turn a corner.

_"The kitchen's under enormous strain, we are almost out of wine."_ I heard Lindir tell Elrond as I made my way closer. _"How long do you think they will be with us?"_

"_That has yet to be decided." _Elrond commented as they halted in their steps, looking toward the sacred fountain.

"Lord Elrond! Lindir!" I called out, causing them to turn around, a slight irritation playing on Elrond's face. _"I was wondering if you have seen the company of dwarves around here?"_

Elrond then pointed at me and then pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"_You take care of your dwarves Bellethiel...they are by the sacred fountain." _Elrond grumbled, turning to leave with Lindir following close behind. _"As much as we love visitors...this is getting a bit out of hand."_

I watched them leave in confusion, wondering what had changed Lord Elrond's mood so suddenly before quickly shaking the thoughts away.

I turned around and swiftly made my way toward the fountain, only to stop in my tracks.

Naked. Dwarves. There were naked dwarves...bathing in the sacred fountain.

I blushed and averted my eyes to look toward the sky, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks and decided to make a quick retreat...completely embarrassed at what I had just seen.

"Belle!"

But not everyone could get their way...and I should have known with my luck I would have not been able to escape this situation.

"Belle!" Kili's voice got closer. "What are you doing here?"

Two sets of feet approached me as I turned around to see the top of Fili and Kili's head standing before me. I quickly averted my eyes to look past their heads and blushed when my eyes landed on the fountain once more and squeezed my eyes shut.

"I was just wondering where you and the company ran off to." I commented, deciding to just stare at the sky.

"Is there a reason you're looking up to the sky?" Fili questioned, his head turning in the direction I was looking.

"There is...no reason." I stuttered.

"Your face is red though..." Kili stated. "are you alright? Should we call Oin to come check on you?"

"There is no need to call anyone else here at this moment." I stated a bit too quickly.

"Are you embarrassed Belle?" Kili teased, and when I gave no answer he let out a loud laugh which I'm sure caught the attention of the rest of the company. "Are you serious Belle? You're over five thousand-years old and you're embarrassed? It's not like you haven't seen male parts before!"

"I have not seen male parts before!" I mumbled as I felt my face get redder by the second.

"Five thousand years old...and your eyes are that innocent?" Fili stated, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What about your two nephews?" Kili questioned.

"By the time I had to raise them, they already knew how to dress and bathe themselves!" I defended, coughing a bit awkwardly. "I was never a healer so I never had to deal with situations like this..."

The two Durin princes laughed at my embarrassment and if I could I would have glare at them.

"I am going to head back to the housing area..." I mumbled, about ready to leave. "I will see you after you bath."

"Hello Uncle!" Kili called out as I was in the process of turning, and right when I turned I saw Thorin, standing before me in absolutely nothing...naked like his companions.

I blushed...probably turning as red as Gloin's beard. For I only saw a small glimpse of the company, able to claim I saw absolutely nothing, but when I turned I had looked down and came to face Thorin full on.

"Um...uh..." I stuttered, turning redder by the second.

"Is there a problem elf?" Thorin said in boredom, his eyebrow quirked up as he peered up at me.

"No, um...nothing at all. I was just leaving..." I stuttered, pushing past Thorin and quickly leaving with the sound of Fili and Kili laughing loudly at my expense.

'Do they not have shame...' I sighed, shaking my head as I walked away.

**Bellethiel = Strong One  
Anameleth = Dearest  
Melda = Beloved  
Eldar = Name given to the Elves by the Vala Oromë when they were found wandering in the starlight of Cuiviénen.  
Ainion = Angel  
Mellimeldisiel = Beloved Friend  
mellon = friend  
Oropher = Father of Thranduil, King of Greenwood the Great  
Idhrenohtar = Wise Warrior  
Balamaethor = Powerful Warrior  
Beriohtarion = Protective Warrior  
Dûrion = Dark One**

**Did you see any of the little clues I've added? Can you figure out what Bellethiel went through? It may not be blatant, but I'll let you piece it together ;) Did you enjoy this chapter? Are you enjoying this story? I hope you are! If so, you should definitely review, follow, favorite, and share! *hearts* You could say this is a filler(ish) chapter lmfao but a nice filler chapter I guess. Also, if I have gotten the history wrong of the Last Alliance of Elves and Men and the fall of Sauron I am sorry xD lmfao also with The Feast of Starlight, some I remembered from the Silmarillion (disclaimer) ^^ So until next chapter!**

**-S.O**


End file.
